Forgotten Love
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Loretta start's her new life in Domino but on her first day of school she meets Atem who recognises her as someone he's seen before, could there be a connection between them & why are they so familiar to one another
1. First meeting

One warm spring morning in Domino a girl by the name of Loretta was slowly waking up, the alarm on her phone had been sounding for the the last ten minutes but due to having been up so late last night unpacking, she wanted just that little bit extra of sleep.

Dozing back off to sleep she was suddenly woken by a loud banging on her door "Loretta! You have your first day of school today & if you dont get up you are going to be late" said her elder sister Rachelle as she sighed after hearing no response from her baby sister

After hearing her alarm go off for about the half dozenth time, she finally got up, stretching her arms above her head & yawning, Loretta smiled & shaking her head softly " _I hate you Rach"_ Loretta whispered with a giggle

Finding her new school uniform, which consisted of a very short blue skirt, white button up shirt & pink blazer with a dark blue ribbon that went around her neck, Loretta cringed " _Argh, I hate pink, but if its the uniform"_ she shrugged pulling the skirt up her tan thighs & doing it up behind her back, next was the white shirt, which she left untucked.

And now for that horrid pink balzer that Loretta hated so much, slinging it over her shoulders & flicking the ribbon around her neck, Loretta opened the door to her bedroom & skipped down the stairs

"Morning Sis" Loretta said happily "Good Morning Loretta, you know if you dont hurry up, you are going to be late for school, the first bell goes in 20 minutes" Rachelle scolded

"You are such a worry wort, we live 5 minutes from school & I can eat my toast on the way there" Loretta giggled rolling her eyes "Why did Mum & Dad leave me with you" Rachelle complain pinching the bridge of her nose & shaking her head

"Because you love me that's why..." Loretta giggled as she gave her sister a crummy kiss on the cheek "Love you Rach" Loretta called as she walked to the door & put her shoes on "Love you to 'Retta" she winked to her sister as the door closed.

Wondering down the footpath, towards school, Loretta started to feel really nervous, this was a whole new school for her, not at all like her one back in Egypt. Stopping & closing her eyes, Loretta took in a deep breath " _You can do this Loretta"_ she said as she opened her eyes & continued on walking.

Reaching the gates of the school, Loretta stared in awe at the big building that lay infront of her " _So this is Domino High, oh well, I better find my way to the office_ " Loretta thought to herself.

Making her way through the building, Loretta finally found the office, standing quietly at the front desk she waited for someone to notice her, after about five minutes Loretta politely cleared her throat to gain the attention of the Elderly lady who was seated near the desk on a computer

"Oh, I'm very sorry my dear, I was caught up in some unfinished paperwork, how may I help you" she said as she scooted closer on her wheelie chair "Um...I new here & don't know where to go, do I need a scheduel or something" Loretta said blushing slightly

"Oh yes, I was told by the Principal yesterday that we were due to have a new student, you must be Loretta, let me print something out for you & then I will give you the directions for your new class" the lady smile as she went back to the computer & tapped afew keys before the wurring sound of a printer was heard

"Yes I am, my sister & I just flew in from Egypt three days ago, thank you so much" Loretta said with a small bow, After a few minutes the lady wheeled back over to the desk & handed Loretta a piece of paper

"Now you will be in room 2B, which is actually very close, just down the hall to the left & then the third door on the right" she said pointing out the instructions.

Coming to room 2B, Loretta gently knocked on the door & the slid it open, seeing the door slid open the teacher stopped mid-sentence & nodded for Loretta to come in "Excuse me class, I forget to tell you that we we're expecting a new student, I'd like to all to meet Loretta" Mr. Irokawa said gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Looking around the room, Loretta spotted five teens who were happily chatting, one boy had scruffy blonde hair, another had dark brown hair waxed up into a point, there was a girl with short chocolatey brown hair & two boys, who Loretta thought must be twins, had wild star shaped hair, which was mainly black but with a magenta boarder.

One of the boys had six bonde bangs with one smaller lightning bolt shaped bang hanging down on his forehead & very innocent looking Amethyst eyes. But the one that really caught Lorettas eye was the older looking of the two boys, he had eight blonde bangs that framed his face & eyes. One of his bangs stuck straight up the middle of one of his 'points', but what Loretta noticed the most was his beautiful set of Maroon narrowed eyes & his unusual tanned skin.

"Is everything ok, Loretta" the teacher asked, looking at Loretta with concern "Sorry, Mr Irokawa, im still abit tired from last night" she said with a bow "Thats ok, I understand, now I think there is a seat over there for you next to Mr Motou" Mr Irokawa nodded

"Um...which one of us Sir" the smaller spikey hair boy asked "oh sorry Yugi, I meant Atem" the teacher smiled & blushed. "Loretta, over here" the tan boy called surprising Loretta with his deep baritone voice " _Wow"_ Loretta thought as a light blush spread across her face

Taking a seat next to the boy called Atem, Loretta smiled & blushed at the new group of teens that were sat around her. Coming over & sitting on the edge of her desk the blonde haired boy smiled "heya my names Joey, nice to meet ya" Joey said in his american accent

"Joey! Not so noisy you will scare her, hi, my names Tea" Tea said with a smile "Hi, im Tristan" he said as he put Joey into a head lock "Im sorry about thoes two Loretta" Tea said blushing & shaking her head "they are so embarrasing"

Cautiously walking up to Loretta's desk, Yugi blushed "ah, hi, I-I'm Yugi, its nice to have another girl in our class" Yugi said looking sheepish "Hi Yugi, nice to meet you" Loretta said smiling "Hey Atem, are you gonna introduce yourself? Your the one sitting right next to da new girl" Joey said nudging Atem's shoulder with his elbow

"Its called being polite Joey, please excuse him Loretta, my names Atem, its so nice to meet you, but im just wondering, where are you from, you look familiar" Atem smiled which made Loretta blush even more

"Its ok, its nice to meet you too, um...My sister & I just flew over from Egypt three days ago" Loretta said with a nod as she watched Atem's eyes widen in surprise "I'm from Egypt too, well I was actually born in Domino city but my Father is Egyptian, where in Egypt did you live"

"We have come from Cairo, but we used to live in Alexanderia before my Father had to move for work" Loretta frowned "Whats wrong Loretta" Tea asked putting her hand on Loretta's shoulder "I miss my parents, we left them back in Egypt, they said they didnt know how long it would take them before they came over & its already almost been a week" Loretta sighed

As the school lesson went on & the morning tea & lunch breaks were had, Loretta got to know her new gang of friends really well, so much so that they invited her sit with them for every break.

Getting home from school, Loretta let her bag slip off her shoulder as she flopped down on the couch "tough day Loretta" Rachelle chuckled "no it was a good day actually, I made five new friends" Lorett said as she blushed thinking about Atem

"Oh, well done you, what are there names" Rachelle asked as she made a snack for Loretta & herself "theres Joey & Tristan, Tea & then two brothers one called Yugi & then theres Atem" Loretta said as she started to daydream

 **At the game shop**

Walking through the door of the game shop & kicking there shoes off at the door Atem & Yugi flopped down on the couch & flicking the TV on "Good Afternoon boys" said Solomon who was Yugi & Atem GrandFather "Hey Grandpa" said Yugi jumping up & giving his grandpa a hug "Well aren't you in a good mood today Yugi, have a good day at school" he asked sipping a cup of tea

"We sure did & we even made a new friend, didnt we Atem" Yugi said poking his brothers shoulder "Atem...Hey are you ok" Yugi asked but with more concern in his voice "Yes Yugi, I'm ok, please excuse me I was just think about what our new friend was talking to me about" Atem said sighing happily

"Oh? And who is this new friend of yours, Atemu?" Solomon asked purposefully using Atems real name "Um...Well," he said as he started to blush "her name is Loretta...And she's from Egypt like me...I told her I was born in Domino because I was afraid of what she would say if I told her the truth" he said as he frowned feeling bad that he had lied to a new friend

"So, where abouts in Egypt is she from" Solomon said coming to sit with the two boys "shes from my home town of Cairo & there is something familiar about her" Atem said looking at Solomon "Did you happen to get her surname" Solomon said as Atem gently shook his head.

 **With Loretta**

After doing her homework & then getting ready for bed, Loretta sat on the end of her bed taking off her school socks & chucking them on the floor near her door " _Why does Atem look so familiar to me, I swear I've seen him before, but how could I, he said he was born in Domino"_ Loretta thought to herself with a sigh.

Knocking on the door, Rachelle stepped into Loretta's room seeing her sister looking upset "Hey, whats up Loretta, everything ok" Rachelle said wrapping her arm around her sister "Yea I'm fine, I think I'm just tired from such a big day" Loretta said with a yawn

"Ok then, well night Loretta, you have another big day of school tomorrow" Rachelle giggled "Night Rachelle, see you in the morning" she said as she gave her sister a hug & then climbed into bed

Curling up in her blankets Loretta slowly drifted off to sleep, still thinking about her new friends but more than anyone, Atem. He intrigued her, he facinated her, thoes gorgeous narrow eyes, that cheeky little smile, was Loretta falling in love? That would remain to be seen, tomorrow at school.


	2. Im Sorry

Just a wee bit of fluff starting between Atem & Loretta

* * *

Today was just another day for Loretta, her alarm went off, she got up, got into a clean uniform, pulled on fresh white socks & tied her hair up into its usual ponytail.

Coming down for breakfast she said Good morning to her sister, ate her breakfast, gave her a kiss & a hug & then left, this was going to be another typical day at school, or so Loretta thought.

Reaching the school gates she turned her head when she heard her name being called; It was Tea, running up to Loretta & giving her a small hug, Tea smiled "Morning Loretta" Tea said happily "Morning Tea, your certainly happy today" Loretta said smiling back at her as the two girls walked into school

"I know, I just found out from my mum that she's having a baby, he's due in three more months" Tea giggled "wow, thats really great news, I'm really happy for you Tea, congrats," Loretta said as she gave Tea another small hug just outside the classroom

Walking into the classroom Loretta instantly spotted Atem, Yugi, Joey & Tristan sitting in the back corner of the room, Atem & Yugi were playing some sort of card game "Morning guys, what are you playing" Loretta asked as she walked up to them & then sat in her seat

"Its called duel monsters, have you never heard of it Loretta" Yugi asked as he lay a card down & Atem took one away "No I haven't, how does it work," she said as she watched them further

"Its actually really easy, would you like me to teach you" Atem said as he turned to Loretta & smiled "No thank you Atem, I'm happy just watching" she smiled back at him as he turned to play another card

"And with that I take out your last remaining 400 Life Points, sorry Yugi, I win again" Atem said winking at Yugi "Oh what! How did you win again Atem, we have the same deck" Yugi frowned

"Ah, well not exactly Yugi, I made a few changes to mine last night while you were asleep, sorry" Atem said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "So the King of Games _is_ a cheater, I knew it" Yugi said poking out his tongue making Atem chuckle

"I never cheated Yugi, honest & the only change I made was replacing my Black Magic Ritual card with Monster reborn, I swear" Atem said putting his hands up in surrender "I know you would never cheat Atem, I was only joking" Yugi said as he laughed at Atem

Coming through the door of the classroom & putting his briefcase down Mr Irokawa clapped his hands three times "Ok quiet now class, it seems we have another new student today" the teacher said as he beckoned her in with a finger

"Hi, I'm Max...My real name is Maxine actually but everybody always shortens it to Max" the new girl said in her American accent with a small wave "Thank you for that delightful introduction Max, there's a space near Loretta" Mr Irokawa pointed out as Loretta gave a friendly wave

Looking up to the front of the class Tristan nudged Joey "Hey dude, check out the new girl" Tristan whispered "Yeah, she's alright, I guess" he said smugly as a light blush appeared on his cheeks

"Hi Max, I'm Loretta & this is Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan & last but not least Atem," she said pointing to them respectively "Hi Max, nice to meet you, finally another girl in the group," Tea said with a giggle

"Hi everyone," Max said with a smile as she took her seat, "Ok everyone quieten down now please, time to get on with the lesson & please open your books to page 40" the teacher said as he started to write something down on the chalkboard

After the lesson was over it was then time for Morning tea & then it was Lunchtime, as Loretta was getting her lunch out of her locker she felt a small nudge on her shoulder & saw that Atem was standing next to her with a sheepish smile on his face "Hey Atem, is everything ok" Loretta asked pushing her locker door shut

"Would you like to have lunch with me, so we can talk privately?" he asked still looking kinda embarrassed "I'd love too, but are you sure you're ok" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea, I'm...I'm fine, I just want to ask you something," Atem said blushing slightly "Oh ok, where would you like to sit?" Loretta asked as they walked outside

"Um...Under that cherry tree looks nice" he said as they started to walk over, just as they got to the tree Atem heard his name "Ooh Temmy's got a girlfriend" the voice called who turned out to be Joey.

With a dark blush on his face, Atem scrunched up his nose "We are just two friends who have something in common, thank you, Joey! She's not my Girlfriend... _Not yet anyway"_ he said sternly as Loretta blushed

Turning to look at Loretta, Atem sighed "Im sorry about him Loretta, I hope he hasn't upset you" Atem said looking concerned "Its ok, I'm fine but are you ok" Loretta asked as she put her hand on his shoulder which made him tense up slightly

"I will be...Ladies first" Atem said with a smile as he gestured for her to sit down first "Thank you Atem, now what did you want to talk about," Loretta said as she sat down & took a bite out of her sandwich

"Um, Ive actually got a confession to make..." he said with a gulp as he sat down next to Loretta resting his chin on his knee "I dont know how to say this but, I wasn't actually born in Domino as I said, I was born in Egypt 5,000 years ago where I reigned as Pharaoh but the only reason I am here is because of Yugi, he helped me get my life back along with my other friends, I'm so sorry I lied to you Loretta, it was wrong of me" he said as he put his head down further covering his eyes with his bangs

Leaning closer to Atem & gently rubbing his back in comfort "That is really amazing, I think you would make a wonderful Pharaoh..." Loretta smiled, "you are so lucky to have such great friends that would do something like that for you & I know you didn't mean to lie to me, you were excited to meet someone from your home country, so I forgive you" Loretta said as she touched her hand on his making his gasp slightly

"H-how can you forgive me so easily, I lied to you & we hardly know one another?" Atem asked as he lifted his head to look at Loretta, who noticed he had tears pulling up in his eyes "I can forgive you & I trust you because even though we haven't known one another long, we _are_ friends & I feel we have a special connection, I dont know what but there is something about you that feels so familiar" Loretta said as a happy tear slipped down her cheek

Wiping the tear from her cheek & slowly inching there fingers together Atem nodded "Thank you Loretta & I believe you are right, there is a connection between us, I-I was wondering if you want to come over today after school so we could get to know one another a bit more" Atem asked with a smile & then blushed when he noticed their entwined fingers

"That would be really nice, I would like to get to know you & Yugi a bit more too but I would have to ask my big sister first" Loretta giggled & then rolled her eyes

After a while of them sitting & talking the bell to end lunch went "Oh well back to class, what do you have next Atem?" Loretta said as she helped him up & then smoothed out her skirt "I have History, its been a pointless subject so far because the topic is Egypt & everything they are teaching us I know about" he chuckled "what about you"

"Geometry, its my least favourite subject but I have to learn somehow" Loretta giggled as they neared the school "I'll see you after school Loretta & thank you again for letting me talk to you," he said with a slight bow

"Bye Atem, enjoy history class," Loretta said as she kissed his cheek before running off giggling

 **On the other side of the School**

Joey & Max were getting to know one another, standing with her back against her locker Max was talking to Joey "I can't believe we are both from America, first Loretta comes & is from Egypt like Atem & now you are here & are from America like me" Joey said shaking his head in disbelief "Wow, that is strange, hey I better get to class my Science teacher gets really grumpy when we are late apparently" Max said rolling her eyes "Hey I have Science now too, if we are both late we are gonna be done for" Joey said as ran his index finger past his throat & then laughed

As the two new friends walked to their science class Joey looked at max & then back until she noticed, raising an eyebrow "Joey, why do you keep looking at me" she chuckled "I think it would be the polite thing to do if I carried your books for you" Joey said "Oh you are such a gentleman" Max said with a giggle as she handed her books to him.

Getting to the Science Room, Joey flicked the pile of books from one arm to another & opened the door for Max "Ladies first" he said gesturing for her to pass "Thank you, Joey, I'll have my books back now too please" she said as he let the door shut behind them & gave her books back before finding his own seat

Finally, school was finished for the day & Loretta could go & see where Atem & Yugi lived, pulling her cell out of her blazer pocket, she dialled Rachelle's number "Hey Rach, is it ok if I go to a friends house after school...Yes I'll do my homework when I get home, thanks big sis, bye" Loretta said happily as she hung up "My sister said I'm allowed to come but have to be home before dark" she said looking at Atem who nodded

"That's no problem I will get you home before then" he winked "You better or else my sister will kill you" Loretta mock threatened "When Atem says he will do something, he always keeps his promise," Yugi said nudging Atem with his elbow making Atem blush "Your in for it now Yugi" Atem said deepening his voice as Yugi ran off squealing like a girl

Getting to the game shop & opening the door for Loretta to walk in first, Yugi jumped in front of her & spread his arms "Welcome to the Game shop" he announced proudly


	3. Hanging out

"Wow this place is amazing, so you two actually live here" Loretta said as she gazed at all the various games & puzzles that sat on the shelf "Dont forget about old Grandpa" said an old mans voice making the three teens turn around "Grandpa!" Yugi announced spinning around on his heel & hugging his Grandpa tight

"Hey be careful my boy, I'm not as young as I used to be" Solomon said hugging his Grandson "Grandpa, I would like to introduce you to my new friend Loretta" Atem said Gesturing to Loretta "Good afternoon my dear, its a pleasure to meet you" Solomon said with a smile

"Its nice to meet you too Mr Motou" Loretta said with a curtsey "Oh you dont have to be so formal, you can just call me grandpa" Solomon said as Loretta nodded

"We are going up to our room now Grandpa" Yugi said as he went to run up the stairs "Now no funny business up there you boys, I will come up in 15 minutes to bring some snacks" he said wagging his finger

"We will look after her Grandpa, you dont need to worry" Atem said "Its you I'm worried about actually, Pharaoh" Solomon said with a chuckle " _Me?"_ Atem mouthed pointing to himself & then shrugging behind Solomons back

Getting to his room Atem walked in to see Yugi sitting on the floor with Loretta with all his Duel Monsters cards out "So now you are taking my job too" Atem said raising an eyebrow at Yugi "Sorry Atem, I was actually just showing her some of my...um, I mean our best cards" Yugi said sheepishly

"Sure you were" Atem chuckled "Oh come on Atem, give me abit of credit" Yugi said with a pout "So you still want to teach me about Duel monsters Atem" Loretta said lightly elbowing him

"Oh yes, of course, I would love to, ok first see this card..." he started as he held up a Kuriboh card & Loretta nodded "Even thought it is a weak monster, it has helped Yugi & I out of plenty of tough situations, anyway see these numbers on the left they are its attack points & on the right are its defense points" Atem explained

"To expand on what Atem was saying Loretta, if I was to draw Dark Magician I would beat Atem's Kuriboh because it has more attack points but the only down side is I have to sacrifice a monster first due to my monster having more stars" Yugi said showing her the card

As the three teens talked Atem wiggled closer & closer to Loretta, sneakily holding her hand behind his back, hearing a knock on the door the pair swiftly moved appart blushing as they did so "Heres some snacks for you kids" Solomon said looking at Atem out of the corner of his eye "Thanks Grandpa" Yugi said as he quickly got up & took the tray from his Grandfather "Enjoy your snacks" he smirked as he walked out the door.

Taking her hand again in his Atem looked over at Loretta & smiled, "What are you two up to?" Yugi asked with a smirk "Mind your business please Yugi" Atem frowned "Oh, sorry Atem" Yugi said sheepishly " _ouch"_ Loretta thought to herself as she giggled

Sitting & talking to the two boys after a few hours Loretta noticed how dark it was getting, "Oh shoot I better get home, I was meant to be home before dark" Loretta said in a panic as she grabbed her bag & raced down the stairs

"Loretta, wait, I will walk you home, i promised I would" Atem said taking Loretta's shoulder "Thank you Atem but we better get going" Loretta said with a smile as she put her shoes on

"Come on, ladies first" Atem said opening the door for her "thank you sir" Loretta said with a bow. Walking home hand in hand Loretta & Atem smiled at each other just as the sun was setting "Im really sorry about Yugi, Loretta, I dont really want anyone to know about our relationship just yet, I'm sort of the leader of our group & Im meant to be the tough, confident one, not the guy that goes all mushy when he see's a girl he likes" Atem chuckled

"Its ok, I can see he's like a little brother to you, I wish I had a younger sibling that looked up to me but just because you are a leader it doesnt mean you cant fall in love" Loretta smirked leaning into him

"Thank you Loretta, that means a lot to me comming from you" Atem said with a smile "Ooh look we are almost home" Loretta said pointing to her house

Coming to the house Loretta kicked her shoes off & opened the door "Rachelle, im home, Im so sorry Im late" she called "Loretta I...Oh & who is this handsome young man" Rachelle said with a smirk as Atem blushed

"Rach! Atem is just a friend, it was his house that I was at after school" Loretta said blushing "Oh, is he now, well thank you Atem for bringing Loretta home, you better get home its getting really dark" Rachelle said putting her hands on her hips

"Can he stay please, I know your not as strict as mum but I would hate myself if he got hurt walking home in the dark" Loretta begged "No Loretta, he's a boy for a start & there is no where for him to stay" Rachelle said in a serious tone

"Its ok Loretta, I will be fine, I should get going" Atem said feeling akward "No Atem...I-I love you & I would blame myself for the rest of my life if anything happened to you" Loretta said with a blush looking into his deep wine coloured eyes

"Oh Loretta, I-I don't know what to say I-I love you too..." he stuttered "Ok I will stay & I dont mind being on the couch" Atem said with a smile "Rachelle, can we just have a little private time please" Loretta said looking at her sister with pleading eyes

"Ok but no funny business, I'll be up in my room" Rachelle said as she ran up the stairs "I really need to get to bed but I just want to say, thank you for everything, you have been so good to me & such a gentleman" she said leaning into him & giving him a hug

"Thank you too Loretta, it was nice spending today with you, I really enjoyed it" he said pulling back from there hug but still staying close "I better get to bed, Rachelle probably listening to us too" Loretta giggled

"Hey Loretta, um is it ok if I kiss you" Atem asked as a deep red blush formed across his nose, nodding Loretta leaned in closer, tilting her head to the side as his hand ran up the side of her cheek

Kissing her softly for a start as this was a new experience for him he began to kiss her more passionately as her advances on him deepened, pulling back in the need for air the young couple both blushed "Night Atem, sweet dreams" Loretta said as she kissed his nose hesitantly letting go of his hand.

"Good night my princess, sleep well" Atem said as he watched Loretta walk up the stairs. Getting to her room Loretta flopped down on her bed " _Thank you, Atem"_ she whispered as she let his name slip off her tongue

Downstairs Atem was laying on his back on the couch " _I better message Yugi so him & Grandpa dont worry about me_" Atem said to himself as he got his phone out

" _Hi Yugi, can you tell Grandpa that Im ok, Im staying at Loretta's tonight, on the couch, we sat talking too long & she wouldnt let me walk home in the dark, see you at school in the morning"_  
 _~Atem_

Sending the message he sat his phone on his chest & drifted off to sleep still thinking about Loretta & there first kiss


	4. Dont touch him

Warning: afew light swear words & violence

* * *

Standing at the corner, Max waited patiently for Joey to come, but Twenty minutes later he still wasn't there " _What on earth is taking Joey so long, we were meant to meet me at this corner so we could walk together...maybe he's sick"_ Max thought to herself as she started making her way towards his house

"Thank goodness he told me where he lived yesterday & this is such a small town" Max whispered to herself

Spotting his house Max picked up the pace & started Jogging "I'm gonna be late to school at this rate" Max said as she got to the door, catching her breath first before knocking

"Hey Joey, are you home" she said pushing the door open but as she did she could hear yelling

"You ungrateful little bastard, I have done everything for you & you cant even stay home for one afternoon to look after your sister" A deep voice yelled as the sound of someone hitting the floor was heard

"I told ya yestaday...I wanna spend some time after school with a friend" the younger male said in a pained voice as Max snuck around the corner watching what was unfolding

" And how many times do I have to tell you...You dont...need friends" The man said punching Joey in the stomach repeatedly, " _I have to do something or else he's going to kill Joey"_ Max thought as her eyes widened & then narrowed in anger

"Leave me alone...Dad, I havta...get ta school" Joey said as he coughed & spluttered "You dont have to go to that stupid place" his father said as he held onto the back of Joeys jacket collar

"Let...Me...Go" Joey said pulling against his Father grip, pulling back swiftly Joey's Father punch him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground

"Joey! No! Are you ok" Max said as she ran in & knelt beside Joey who looked up at her blurry eyed "M-Max is that you, you need to get out of h-here" Joey stuttered

"No, Im going to protect you" Max said as she stood up with her arms spread out to her sides "Dont Max, he will hurt you" Joey pleaded as he got up onto one knee "Nobody hurts my friends" Max growled

"So...You're Jo's "friend"...Now get out of my way...This boy needs...To be taught a lesson" Joey's dad said as he neared Joey with his fist raised "Leave him alone, I wont let you harm him" Max said with a blush

Trying to push Max out of the way, she grabbed his arm & flipped him over onto his back knocking him out "I told you _Leave Him Alone!_ " Max growled putting her foot on his chest. Turning back to Joey, Max knelt down next to him again

"Are you ok Joey, look at your face" she said as she cupped his cheek & caressed it with her thumb "I'll be fine, Thanks Max, can you give me a hand up" he said putting his hand out

Taking his hand & carefully pulling him up onto his feet Max & Joey shared a tender moment as they stared into each others eyes while still holding hands, blushing slightly & turning her head away Max let go of Joey's hands "Um...We better get to school or else we are going to be late" Max said slightly Panicked

"I dunno, if I should go to school with this shiner, maybe I should have the day off" Joey said sadly, "What about your Dad, should I ring the police" Max said as she looked at him almost regretting what she did

"Nah he'll come right once he wakes up, but maybe I should go ta school, he can be grumpy when he wakes up" Joey said as he snuck out the door, letting Max out first

As the two friends walked to school Joey looked at Max "Y-you were really brave for sticking up for me to my dad, he can get really violent when he's been drinking, Thank you Max" Joey said kissing her cheek

"We are friends Joey, I will protect you at any cost" she said blushing "Where on earth did you learn that move, my Dad weighs heaps" Joey asked as he remembered what she had done to him

"I've taken Self defense classes for three years & that was the first move that we learnt" Max said smiling proudly "Well done you, that was so cool" Joey said smiling

Getting to the school the pair met up with Tea & Tristan & Yugi "Woah Joey, what happened to you" Tristan gapped pointing at his black eye "Who do you think did it, Tristan" Joey said sarcastically

"Did you do that to him Max?" Tea asked in concern "No, of course I didnt" Max said putting her hands on her hips "Leave 'er alone guys, it was ma Dad that did dis & Max protected me" Joey said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Thank you for protecting Joey, Max" Yugi said with a big smile "I never like letting my friends get hurt" Max said smiling at Joey "Hey, has anyone seen Atem, he didnt come home last night" Yugi asked looking around

"Yeah, I haven't seen Loretta yet either, she's usually here by now, I'm starting to get worried guys" Tea said looking around as well

"Um...Guys, your not going to believe this, but I just found Atem & Loretta" Tristan said pointing past them, as the group turned around they all gasped letting their mouths drop open, there was Atem & Loretta walking onto the school grounds together hand in hand

"And where have you two been" Yugi asked as he walked up to Atem "I messaged you & told you where I was last night" Atem protested

"Oh? Did you" Yugi said looking sheepish "Yes! I did, check your phone" Atem scowled as Yugi got his phone out of his pocket & checked his messages

"Oh, sorry Atem, I was worried when you didn't turn up last night & didn't know where you were" Yugi said giving Atem a small bow "When I went to drop Loretta off last night, her sister was talking to me & we talked for a bit too long & had to stay the night, but I slept on the couch, if you were wondering" Atem said narrowing his eyes at Yugi

"At least you are safe, now we better get to class" Yugi said as he turned to Atem "Come on you two lovebirds" Tea said taking Loretta's hand & dragging her away from Atem as the tips of his fingers slipped out of hers


	5. Unexpected answer

As the months passed, Loretta and Atem knew something changed between them, their close friendship had them grow closer. As spring turned to summer, the bright summer sun shone upon their newly found love.

One afternoon while at school Atem & Loretta were sitting together eating lunch, looking down at his lunch then slowly back up again Atem sighed "I think maybe its time we went to see Ishizu again, we need to figure out what our connection was in the past. I love you Loretta and would love to take our relationship further but..." Atem said as he picked up her hands & looked into her eyes

Cupping his cheek, Loretta smiled "Your afraid that I might be your sister or cousin, aren't you" Loretta said sympathetically as Atem nodded "Its ok, I wouldn't love you any less even if we are Brother & Sister but then again I'd love you even more" Loretta said giving him a hug

"Thank you for being so supportive of me Loretta" he said nuzzling her neck "Atem..."Loretta giggled "That tickles, stop it" "Im sorry, I should stop especially while we are at school" Atem said with a sigh as he looked down

"When do you want to go & see Ishizu" Loretta said gently lifting Atem's chin up "would you like to go today after school?" he asked tilting his head slightly to one side as Loretta nodded

"Then its a date" Atem said with a smile & a chuckle "We have both been so busy with school that we haven't really been on an official date yet" Atem smirked "What are you planning Atem Motou" Loretta said narrowing her eyes at her Boyfriend

"Just a little surprise for you, no matter the outcome of what Ishizu tells us, we will always be friends & you have been such a good friend to me" Atem said as he leaned forward & kissed her forehead "Thank you Atem, that is really sweet" Loretta said with a blush

Having sat for over half an hour talking it was now the end of lunch & all students were returning to class "Meet me outside the gates after school 'retta" Atem said kissing Loretta's hand "sure thing temmy" Loretta said poking her tongue out at him as she walked off

Shaking his head softly & chuckling to himself Atem set out towards his next class, arriving at his science class, Atem found himself a seat, placing his books on the desk he leaned on his elbow & sighed " _This is going to be a long afternoon"_

Finally, it was the end of the day & Atem was now able to go & meet up with Loretta, throwing his books into his bag & dashing out the door Atem raced down the hallway & out the front door "Woah, what's the rush Pharaoh, trying to find your Queen" the voice joked

Turning around Atem saw that it was Yugi that made the smart comment, but what he had said was partially true "For a matter of fact I am, have you seen her" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "No your majesty, I haven't" Yugi said sincerely but giving Atem a mock bow

"I'm being serious Yugi, we have somewhere to be after school, I hope she's not stuck in class" Atem said as he looked around for his beloved GF "I'm sure she's fine Atem, she'll be out soon" Yugi smiled as Atem sighed

"Whose talking about me" Loretta said sneaking up behind Atem & covering his eyes, giving him a fright in the process "Loretta?" Atem said taking her wrists "Its me sweetheart, sorry I'm late, Joey made the class stay behind" Loretta said with a frown as she came around & stood in front of Atem

"Well im glad you are here..." he said giving her a soft but quick kiss on the lips "do you want to go now?" "sure, after you, my King" Loretta said with a small bow, shaking his head Atem looked at Loretta & Yugi "what is it with you two today, first Yugi now you" Atem said poking Loretta in the top of her arm

"Ow, hey I was only being respectful, you were a Pharaoh after all" Loretta said fluttering her eyelashes "Well I appreciate your respect Loretta, Thank you" he said kissing Loretta's cheek making her giggle & Yugi poke his tongue out 'yuck'

"I heard that" Atem said looking at Yugi out of the corner of his eye "I dont care, you can't do anything about it 'cause you dont live at home anymore" Yugi teased "No but I can call Grandpa & tell him you were teasing Loretta & I at school" Atem smirked "You wouldn't" Yugi said with his jaw-dropping open watching Loretta & Atem walk off

Crossing various streets & turning many corners Loretta & Atem finally got to the Museum "Well here we are, Domino Museum, you first Loretta" Atem said as he opened the door for her "Maybe you should go first Atem, you've been here before, I havent" Loretta said as she stepped out of the doorway for him to come through

"Ok follow me then" he chuckled, following Atem down the long hallways, the main one they came to was lined with Egyptian artifacts & Sarcophages from other Ancient Pharaohs "eugh" Loretta shuddered as she looked at one of the displays

"Everything ok" Atem asked giving her hand a small squeeze "Yea, Im fine" Loretta said with a small smile but hugging Atem's arm "Ishizu, are you here" Atem called

"Oh, you gave me a fright my Pharaoh," Ishizu said putting her hand over her heart "my apologies Ishizu, I didn't mean to startle you, I was wondering if we could ask you something," Atem said wrapping his arm around Loretta's waist

"No apologies needed my King, I should have heard you coming, but ive been busy trying to decipher some new Hieroglyphics that came into the Museum last night" Ishizu said as she looked at Loretta

"I see you have a new friend with you, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Ishizu Ishtar & I manage these Egyptian artifacts here at the Museum" Ishizu said with a slight bow "Good afternoon Ishizu, I'm Loretta, Atem here is actually my boyfriend" Loretta smiled leaning into Atem

"Congratulations my King, now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ishizu said tilting her head "Thank you..." Atem blushed "Well actually...It is about that very thing, when Loretta & I first met we felt a strange connection between each other, our relationship now is very strong but before we go any further we would like to know what that connection is" Atem asked swallowing the lump in his throat

"I can try but I don't know how far into the past my Millenium necklace will let me see, please hold on for a moment... , please let me see into the Pharaoh's past & what connection he holds with this new girl" Ishizu said holding her hands up near her necklace & closing her eyes

In her minds eye Ishizu could see Atem when he was younger, sitting on his throne, flashing forward another vision came of Atem reaching his hand out & it being taken gently by another tanned more feminine hand, another vision came to her of two people standing on a balcony of a Palace one obviously the Pharaoh but the other had long flowing black hair, picking up the female's hand he kissed it & smiled.

In sudden shock Ishizu opened her eyes & dropped her hands "I have good news for you my King" she smiled "What is it Ishizu, I want to know" he said giving Loretta's hand another small squeeze "I believe that this girl you are with now is the reincarnation of the women you once had as your Queen back when you were Pharaoh, just to confirm it, what is your surname Loretta" Ishizu asked

"Tutankhamun" Loretta smiled as Ishizu & Atem's jaws dropped "so you are the descendant of my Queen" Atem said as his eyes welled up with tears "Im so happy, I love you Loretta" wiping away his tears with her thumb Loretta smiled & then hugged him "I love you too Atem" Loretta whispered in his ear

"Ive been so stressed about what our relationship was going to come to but now I know, Thank you so much Ishizu" he said bowing to her "Your very welcome my King, it was so lovely to see you again & it was even nicer meeting you, my Queen" Ishizu said bowing to Loretta "Thank you Ishizu but that is not necessary" Loretta blushed

"We will be taking our leave now Ishizu, thank you for settling my concerns, I promised to take Loretta out for dinner so that's what Im going to do" Atem smiled "Enjoy your evening my King & if you ever want any more advice please come & see me again" she bowed

Taking Loretta's hand & walking proudly out of the museum Atem smiled, "I've never been so happy in all my life, the day I met you changed my whole life" Atem beamed

After walking around the streets of Domino for a while, Atem & Loretta found a small restaurant, going in they ordered their meals & drinks while waiting Atem looked at Loretta & then back down to his hands. Noticing that he seemed troubled Loretta took his hand in hers

"What's on your mind Atem" Loretta said "I was just thinking, now that we have moved out & we have found out about our past, maybe it is time that we took our relationship to the next level, I don't want to rush you into anything if you're not ready" Atem said kissing Loretta's knuckles

"I have actually been thinking about this ever since we both moved out & I know that the history of my past has slowed the growth of our relationship down for both of us but I am more than ready to go the next step with you Atem," Loretta said with a sweet smile

Just as Atem was about to answer her the waitress came with their dinner & drinks, placing what each one ordered down in front of them she smiles politely & the left. Seeing Atem frown Loretta giggled "And just what are you giggling about" he mock-scolded

"You should see the look on your face, you are so funny Atem, I'm glad you're my boyfriend" Loretta giggled again "I absolutely hate being interrupted & I was about to say something really important too" Atem pouted

"Aww, you are so cute when you are pouting" Loretta teased "Loretta...You're embarrassing me" Atem whinged "Im sorry Atem, hey we better eat of dinner before it gets cold," Loretta said as she began eating

Finishing off the rest of there meal & then paying for it Atem & Loretta began to walk home, still discussing their future plans "Um...Atem, I was wondering if you thought about having children" Loretta said as a dark blush spread across her face

"I haven't really thought about it much but whatever you want to do I will be behind you 100%, I know we are both still young so I think its best if we take our relationship slow for a while then maybe think about having a family once we leave school?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Thank you Atem, I'm so glad we can agree on these important matters" Loretta smiled at him. Now that Atem & Loretta were home they busied themselves in getting ready for bed, it was late but that didnt matter because it was now the weekend.

Getting into bed & wriggling down next to Atem, laying her head on his chest Loretta yawn "I can't believe it, me, the reincarnation of an Egyptian Queen, your Queen" Loretta said as she looked up at Atem kissing his cheek

"Well you should believe it, here we are together now & although I may not be a Pharaoh anymore, even though Yugi & Joey love to call me "Pharaoh" all the time, you will one day be my wife & therefore my Queen" Atem smiled kissing Loretta's forehead

"Now that is one day that I cant wait for, but if you & Yugi aren't really brothers what surname am I going to have when we do get married," Loretta asked raising an eyebrow

"That, my dear, is a very good question but I have thought about it for a while & since I spent so long trapped in the Millennium puzzle before I met Yugi, I since found out the other Japanese name for 'Millennium' is Sennen, so I would use that" Atem said with a yawn slowly closing his eyes

"You really have had an amazing life, night Atem, I love you," Loretta said kissing his cheek as she snuggled into him further slowly drifting off to sleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

Just a small note, the OC max (maxine) belongs to SparklingDashofEgypt & used with permission


	6. Happy Birthday

Sidenote: Thank you again SparklingDashofEgypt for the use of your OC & Warning: This chapter contains heaps of fluff & abit of angst

* * *

It was now the middle of September, one day short of Loretta's 17th birthday, albeit that it was cool in the morning the day tended to heat up later in the afternoon before cooling down at night.

Getting out of bed and stretching, Loretta looked over at Atem who was still sound asleep, ghosting her fingers down his bare chest he shivered in delight, slowly cracking his eyes open Atem looked at Loretta

"Good morning, my princess, sleep well" Atem asked as he sat up and kissed her cheek "I slept really well but you better get up or we are going to be late for school" Loretta said as she stripped out of her pj's and started to put her uniform on

"Excuse me Mr Motou...What are you looking at" Loretta said as she looked at Atem out of the corner of her eye while she put her socks on "I just love watching you, you are so beautiful" he crooned

"That may be..." Loretta said as she flopped down onto her back so that now her face was only an inch or so from Atem's "But you need to get ready for school too, Mister" she said tapping him on the nose and then giving him a quick kiss before sitting up and walking out to the kitchen

After getting up and getting dressed Atem came out to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Loretta's waist "Mmm what's for breakfast" he asked sitting his chin on her shoulder

"Its toast Atem" Loretta said nonchalantly as Atem chuckled "Would you like me to make you a cup of tea while you are making my breakfast," Atem asked as he kissing her cheek as he walked over to the jug & flicked it on

Having eaten their breakfast they were now ready for school, flicking his jacket over his shoulders Atem opened the door for Loretta letting her walk out first but not before stopping to give her a passionate kiss

As they walked to school the pair met up with Joey and Max who had also moved out of there parents homes, giving each a quick good morning the four teens made their way to school "Hey, hows it goin' Atem, enjoy your weekend" Joey asked giving Atem a high-five

"It was nice thank you, but that is all I'm going to tell you" Atem smirked "So how are you and Joey getting on, Max" Loretta asked as she shook her head softly at the boys "We are really good, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met and he's so funny" Max said as she watched Joey joking around with Atem

"Hey, do you and Joey want to come over tomorrow after school" Loretta asked as she watched Atem start chasing Joey "Sure, what's the ocassion," Max asked tilting her head to the side

"Its actually my birthday but I haven't told him yet, he knows but I'm testing him to see if he remembers" Loretta smirked "Do you want me to let Tea, Tristan and Yugi know" Max asked with a smile

"I will tell Yugi, I'm meant to be meeting him at the school gate, I just hope he doesn't say anything to Atem" Loretta giggled "I'm more worried about Tristan" Max said as she rolled her eyes & giggled

Meeting up with Yugi at the school gate and discussing tomorrows plans with him, the seven friends made there way to class. After four long hours it was finally lunch time & they could relax in their favourite spot under the big cherry tree

"I cant wait till school is over" Atem said leaning back against the tree "You shouldn't even be at school" Joey scoffed which earnt him a very deadly glare from Atem "Oh and why do you think that" Atem asked raising an eyebrow

"Well...Aren't you like 5,000 years old or somethin' " Joey said wishing someone would just kill him on the spot "My spirit _was_ 5,000 years old but my body is only the same age as you guys, though I do look and sound slightly older" Atem chuckled

"Dont worry about him Atem, I love you just the way you are" Loretta said snuggling into his chest "I know you do, thank you Loretta" he said kissing the top of her head "Oh come on you two, can't ya see I'm tryin' ta eat here" Joey complained as he received an elbow in the ribs from Max

"Excuse me, Mr Wheeler, you seem to have forgotten I exist" Max said glaring at him "No, not at all, I could never forget about you, Max, you saved my life, I'm sorry" Joey said looking ashamed of himself "Its ok, I forgive you, I love your happy nature" Max said as she kissed his cheek earning a 'yuck' from Loretta and Atem

Poking his tongue out at Atem, Joey chuckled, wrapping his arm around Max's shoulders "Dont listen to 'em babe, dey are just jealous" Joey said as he watched both Loretta & Atem roll their eyes.

Now that lunch was over it was time for class, as the day dragged on each couple thought about their other half and wondered what they were doing.

Fortunately, however Loretta and Atem shared their last class which was Art, resting his chin on his propped up hand Atem looked over at Loretta " _you ok_ " she mouthed to him as he shrugged, turning her picture around Loretta showed Atem what she had done so far.

It was a picture of the Sphinx but Atem could see where she had tried to draw parts of it and then erased it out " _Want some help"_ he mouthed to her as she nodded "Um...Miss Takashi, is it ok if I go over and help Loretta with her drawing"

"What a wonderful idea, thank you Mr Motou," the teacher said with a small nod, coming over and sitting down next to Loretta and sneakily wrapping his arm around her waist, Atem sat his chin on her shoulder

"Now, what seems to be the problem Miss Tutankhamun," Atem said trying to sound professional "I'm having a lot of trouble drawing the Sphinx's head, I just can't seem to get his headdress right" Loretta explained sadly

"Oh that is really easy, I think I remember my Father wearing a headdress like that, may I?" Atem said with a smile as he took Loretta's pencil from her hand, sketching out the rounded edges of the headdress and then adding in the detail to the top of the crown Atem smiled

"There we go, what do you think of that" Atem said puffing out his chest "Thank you Atem, it just looks like the real thing" Loretta smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

Bonding over the drawing during the rest of class Atem set about painting the detail on the headdress with a fine brush while Loretta used a thicker one to do the background, trying not to get paint on one another.

Now that class had finished, it was time to go home, walking down the footpath together hand in hand, Atem looked at Loretta & smirked "So, what were you talking to Yugi about this morning" he asked smoothly, gently kissing her cheek

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" Loretta said with a smirk of her own tapping him on the nose "Well, ok then" Atem said with a shrug

Once their homework and everything was done, it was now time for dinner, eating their dinner in complete silence Loretta reached over and touched Atem's hand "Atem? What's wrong, you haven't spoken to me since school ended three hours ago" Loretta asked caressing the top of his hand with her thumb

Sighing heavily, Atem pushed his food away from him letting his head drop into his hands "Atem?" Loretta said as she stood up and walked over to Atem, standing behind him "talk to me, why are you so upset" Loretta asked as she rubbed his back

Sighing again Atem turned his head to look at Loretta "Im sorry for not talking to you for so long but I just dont like it when secrets are kept from me, I trust you and Yugi but I'm your boyfriend, we share everything and now he knows something I dont" Atem said as he turned his head letting his bangs drop down over his eyes

"Atem, there's no need to feel jealous but if you truly want to know what we were talking about this morning check the date" Loretta said with a smile kissing his cheek as she got up & went back to her place at the table to finish her dinner.

Hours passed and Atem still couldn't figure out the clue that Loretta had given him, getting into bed but sitting up Atem picked up his phone and messaged Yugi

"Hi Yugi, sorry if you are already asleep but can you help me please, I wanted to know what you and Loretta were talking about but all she told me was 'check the date'" ~ Atem

Putting his phone down and then laying down, Atem began to slowly close his eyes when he was alerted to a new message

"Sorry Pharaoh, you are going to have to work this one out for yourself, Loretta is your GF you should know what SPECIAL day it is tomorrow, lol" -Yugi

Reading the message Atem frowned " _What is so special about tomorrow?...Ok, so it's going to be the 18th and it's September, but why is that date so..."_ Atem thought as his eyes suddenly went wide " _Oh no, ive forgotten Loretta's birthday, I have to do something about it tomorrow"_ Atem said to himself as he messaged Yugi a quick thank you and then turned his phone off for the night

The next morning upon hearing the alarm go off Atem shot out of bed and very quickly put his clothes on, Atem turned his phone on and chuckled as he read the message that had come from Yugi

"About time you figured it out, you seriously need to do something romantic to make it up to her, night Atem, see you at school in the morning" -Yugi, rolling his eyes Atem put his phone down while he set about making breakfast for Loretta.

Coming out of the bedroom twenty minutes later Loretta plopped down at the table as Atem set her breakfast down in front of her

"Loretta, Im sorry for getting so jealous last night, you are allowed to talk to anyone you want, it makes me happy seeing you get along so well with Yugi" Atem said kissing her cheek "thank you Atem" Loretta said as she finished tying her long hair up

On their way to school Atem pretended to get a phone call, making sure Loretta walked far enough ahead of him, he leaned up against a nearby tree, nodding and adding the occasional 'Mmhm' like he was actually talking to someone while he kept an eye on where Loretta was.

Catching back up to her Atem took her hand "Who was that on the phone?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow "It was Yugi, he needs me to go around to the game shop to help lift some heavy boxes down from out of the storeroom" Atem said trying to be as convincing as possible

"Do you want me to come & help you" Loretta asked as the turned the corner, "No its ok, its only a few boxes, I wont be too long, you just go to school and let Mr Irokawa know that I might be late" Atem said as he kissed her cheek & the walked briskly off in the other direction

" _Aww, Loretta thinks I've forgotten, Yugi is right I do need to make it up to her"_ he thought to himself as he neared the game shop but then crossed the street

 **On the other side of town**

Walking into class and dropping down into her seat Loretta sighed, walking over to her friend Tea gently put her hand on Loretta's shoulder "Morning Loretta, everything ok" Tea asked as she could see tears welling up in Loretta's eyes

"Yea...I'm fine, just abit tired I think" Loretta said with a sniff "hey, where's Atem" Tea said as she looked around for him as Loretta shrugged without saying anything "oh, I see whats happened"

Suddenly jumping up from him seat Joey ran to the door "You better come in man, your girl looks pretty upset" Joey whispered to Atem "I dont blame her, but she should love these" Atem smirked as he pulled a big bunch of red roses out from behind his back "Wow!" Joey exclaim before he was sushed by Yugi and Atem

Putting the roses behind his back Atem walked into the classroom with a big smile on his face, looking up from where she was sat next to Loretta, Tea frowned at Atem "Where have you been? I think you owe Loretta a big apology" she scolded

"Your right Tea, I do...Loretta, I want you to have these" Atem said sweetly as he brought the bunch of roses out from behind his back

Looking up at Atem, Loretta gasped "Wow, are they for me...Atem you shouldn't have" Loretta said leaning forward and hugging him tight "I love you Loretta & I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday, it was thanks to Yugi that I remembered" Atem smiled looking at Yugi then to Loretta

"They're beautiful, thank you Atem and I forgive you, but you better not forget next year" Loretta mock scolded "Dont worry, I won't, it will be a day I will always remember" Atem chuckled

Walking into the classroom the teacher smiled at the class as the bunch of roses that were sat on Loretta's desk caught his eye "Happy Birthday, Miss Tutankhamun, I see someone has been kind enough to already give you a very lovely birthday gift" Mr Irokawa said as Atem cleared his throat softly and turned away

"Thank you, Mr Irokawa they were a gift from my lovely boyfriend" Loretta said with a smile as a light blush spread across her cheeks "Would you like me to look after them until the end of school, it would a shame to let such beautiful flowers die before you got them home" the teacher smiled as he came towards Loretta's desk

"Am I allowed go to the office and ask for a vase, Mr Irokawa" Loretta asked as she stood up, giving the flowers to her teacher to hold "ok but dont be too long, I need to start class in five minutes" Mr Irokawa said as he nodded

Getting the vase and walking quickly but carefully back to the classroom, Loretta handed the vase full of water to the teacher who sat them carefully on his desk. Now that class had started Atem and Loretta shared glances with each other during the lesson, even to the point where Atem got the chance to blow Loretta a kiss while the teacher had his back turned for long enough.

As the day continued Atem got to see Loretta as they passed each other in the hallway or as Loretta walked past the classroom's while doing a job for the teacher, she spotted Atem through a window looking bored and doodling in his book. Today of all days they shared no classes together which greatly annoyed both of them but both were excited about seeing another after school

To the relief of both Atem & Loretta school was finally over, meeting each other at the gate Atem smiled as he kissed Loretta's cheek "Where did you get those beautiful roses from, I hope you dont have another boyfriend" Atem teased with a chuckle

"They are from my boyfriend, he is the most wonderful person in the world, he's funny, smart and a really good artist" Loretta giggled teasing him back "Where is this guy, nobody gives my Girlfriend flowers without my permission," Atem said raising his fist & standing defensively

"Atem...You are my boyfriend, no one else would give me such beautiful flowers, maybe except my sister" Loretta giggled punching Atem in the shoulder

"I love you Loretta..." Atem started as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as they walked "Im so sorry for not remembering it was your birthday today, I've been feeling guilty about it all day and then when I walked into class this morning and saw how sad you looked, it broke my heart" Atem said with a sigh hanging his head

"Dont be sad Atem, you have more than made up for it, I've had a really nice day today but now I just want to go home, sit down and relax" Loretta said with an exhausted sigh as they neared the house

Opening the door, Loretta noticed that all the curtains were shut and the house was dark "Atem, didn't you open the curtains this morning before we left home" Loretta asked as she began walking over to open one

All of a sudden a light flicked on and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea & Max jumped out from their various hiding places "Happy Birthday Loretta" they yelled, making Loretta jump in fright "Hey, how did you all get here, you were all still at school before Atem and I left" Loretta said raising an eyebrow

"We waited till Atem had you distracted and then we snuck around the back way so we would get here quicker" Yugi said sheepishly "It was actually Yug's idea to set up a surprise party for ya when old temmy here had to be reminded by Yug' dat it was your birthday" Joey said as Atem glared at him

"Thank you Yugi, that was a very lovely idea & thank you for helping Atem, I know he's losing his memory in his old age" Loretta giggled as Atem rolled his eyes "Ok, thats enough of teasing me about my age and lack of memory, the rest of today is about Loretta, its her birthday" Atem smiled looking lovingly at his girlfriend

As the seven friends sat around eating and enjoying one another's company. some of them more than others, it came to the time that they had to leave to go home due to it being a school night "Max and I havta go home now Loretta, I have homework to do that due tomora and Max will kill me if I don't get it done" Joey said gesturing to Max with his eyes and tugging on his collar

"That's fine, we should be getting onto our homework too" Loretta said elbowing Atem who was nearly asleep "Hmm, what did you say about homework Loretta" Atem said sleepily as Joey & Max laughed at him

"Go and lay down on the couch Atem, I will say goodbye to everyone on your behalf" Loretta said as she helped him up from his chair at the table and guided him over to the couch "Hey, we have to get going too Loretta, I have dance class after school so have to get to bed early & my Dad usually needs my help with his motorbike" Tea and Tristan said as Tea giggled giving Loretta a hug

"Thank you, you two for coming and Thank you Tea and for looking after me this morning at school" Loretta said hugging her back and then giving them a small wave as they left

Now the only one that was left was Yugi, "Would you like some help getting the old man to bed" Yugi chuckled pointing to Atem who was fast asleep "I think I will be ok, he looks pretty light" Loretta giggled

"I need to be going now Loretta, Grandpa is probably wondering where I am" Yugi said as he headed to the door "Um, Yugi, is it ok if I give you a hug" Loretta said sheepishly taking a small step closer to him "Sure as long as the overprotective Pharaoh doesn't open his eyes within the next two minutes" Yugi chuckled as he too stepped closer giving Loretta a very quick hug

"You are such a good friend Yugi, I know how lost Atem would be without you" Loretta smiled as Yugi blushed "Thank you Loretta, now i better get going, see you at school tomorrow, your majesty" he mock bowed before zipping out the door and closing it behind him.

Finally getting to bed and snuggling down next to Atem who was already sound asleep, Loretta looked across at the beautiful flowers that Atem had given her " _I love you Atem, thank you for turning my good day into a great one"_ Loretta whispered kissing his cheek and the drifting off to sleep herself.


	7. Christmas Proposal

Two months passed and it was now two days before christmas, the whole school was a buzz because they were due for a fortnight off for their winter break.

Wriggling close to Loretta, Atem gently elbowed her "would you like to come to the Game shop for christmas dinner tomorrow, your sister can come too" Atem smiled "That would be lovely, thank you" Loretta said smiling back

"Yugi asked me to invite you and Rachelle, since I dont live at the Game shop anymore" Atem whispered out of the corner of his mouth "Well I must thank Yugi then too" Loretta whispered back as to not be caught by the teacher

Two classes later and it was lunch time where Atem and Loretta could talk freely, meeting up with their friends under the cherry tree, the seven friends sat happily chatting while eating their lunch

"Thank you for Inviting Rachelle & I for christmas dinner Yugi, that is really sweet of you" Loretta smiled "Sure, no problem at all, I know Atem isn't my real brother, but he has always been like a brother to me and now that you two are dating, you are part of our family Loretta" Yugi said as a blushed formed on his cheeks

"I will make sure to tell Rachelle that she's invited" Loretta giggled taking a bite of her lunch "you better" Atem said tickling her ribs "Atem, stop, you going to make me choke" Loretta said with a giggle as she began coughing

"Im so sorry Loretta...here have my drink" Atem said as he rubbed at patted her back handing her, his water bottle. Taking a long drink Loretta coughed again "You know my sister wouldn't be too happy at you for killing me two days before christmas" Loretta said lightly glaring at him as she handed the bottle back

"I never meant to make you choke, I am sorry Loretta" Atem said kissing her cheek softly, pulling him into an embrace Loretta giggled again "its ok, Im still alive thats the main thing" she smiled kissing him behind the ear.

After lunch was finished it was back to class, luckily for Atem and Loretta the last two classes of the day went surprisingly quickly and now school was over. Putting dinner on early and then setting about doing their homework by helping each other where they could, Atem and Loretta settled down at the table to enjoy their meal. Now that dinner was finished and tidied up it was time for bed, deciding to go to bed early Loretta & Atem soon drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms

The next morning it was christmas day and the last day of school for the year, rushing to get changed into their uniforms, the pair quickly ate their breakfast and the scurried off out the door and towards the gates of Domino high. Realising they were now at school and it was a good half hour before the first bell rung, Atem & Loretta settled down under the big cherry tree to talk and to spend some much needed time together

"Im just wondering Loretta...What are you planning on wearing tonight to the christmas dinner" Atem said snuggling into Loretta's side "You will just have to wait and find out, Rachelle brought me a new dress yesterday while I was at school, so I will probably go and get changed with her" Loretta smirked as Atem pouted

"Now there is no need to look at me like that Atem Motou, you are just going to have to wait until tonight" Loretta said turning her head & folding her arms across her chest "Thats fine, well you're not going to find out what I'm wearing either" Atem teased blowing Loretta a raspberry

Giggling at Atem's uncharacteristic immaturity, Loretta turned back around to face him "Now is that anyway for a Pharaoh to behave" Loretta gently scolded kissing his cheek "No, I guess not, I'm sorry for being so immature Loretta" he pouted

Now that the bell had rung it was time for class, but classes today were alot more carefree and so the teachers didnt mind their students mixing and helping one another with various tasks. Coming into art class Loretta and Atem saw Joey and Max, who normally didn't do art class, sitting happily together decorating a small christmas tree table decoration.

Deciding to join them, Loretta & Atem set about starting a little Christmas tree of their own, in no time at all the pair had painted and decorated a small tree which had a very noticable theme to it. Now it was time for another class and then soon it would be lunch time.

The next class however wasn't very christmas themed, it was and not alot of students liked that class but one person seemed to really excel at it, that person being Atem. He wasn't as tall as the other boys but oh man was he a fast runner, being Loretta's boyfriend she couldn't help but watch him as he sprinted past her in a tri-coloured blur

"Go Atem, thats my boy, go Atem, go" Loretta cheered as the four boys neared the finish line, beating Joey by a nose everyone cheered as he was high-fived by Joey and then Tristan "Way to go man, how do you run so fast" Joey panted

"Um..." Atem said as he looked down at his feet, leaning back on his heels "Good concentration I suppose" Atem chuckled, looking back up at Joey "looks like your girlfriend is happy to see that you won" Joey said elbowing Atem in the ribs making him blush

"Bet you wish yours was here, aye Wheeler" Tristan said elbowing Joey "Shut up, Tristan, at least I got second" Joey pouted "Come on you two be good sports, its the girls turn now" Atem smiled as see spotted Loretta up at the start line stretching

"Come on Loretta, you can do it" Atem whispered to himself as Loretta looked over at him and beamed. Hearing the starting whistle go off Atem made himself comfortable on the ground as he watched the four girls run around the track.

Much like Atem, Loretta also won her race, giving Tea a celebratory hug at the end "Wow, 'retta you really came through at the end, that was impressive" Tea smile "I just wish I wouldn't have run that fast, I'm really worn out now" Loretta giggled as she walked over to sit down with Atem

After everyone had run their laps its was now time for lunch, being glad to finally sit down and relax Loretta heaved a sigh of relief as she slumped down next to the big cherry tree "Are you ok" came a familiar deep voice.

Looking up and smiling, Loretta saw that it was Atem that was standing infront of her with a concerned look on his face "I'm ok, I'm just glad I can finally sit down" Loretta said taking a drink "Im here if you want to rest" Atem said as he sat down letting Loretta rest her head on his shoulder

Suddenly being startled awake by the bell ringing, Loretta pulled herself away from Atem's shoulder, slowly clambering to her feet the pair made their way back to class.

Now that school was finally over Atem and Loretta had a very exciting night ahead of them, giving his girlfriend a kiss goodbye Atem headed off towards the game shop with Yugi to help Grandpa set up and get ready for christmas dinner.

Reaching the front door of her sisters house, Loretta knocked on the door and then slowly opened it "Rachelle, are you home big sis" Loretta called "Loretta, is that you...Wow I have seen you in such a long time" Rachelle said rushing out from where she was to hug here baby sister

"Rachelle" Loretta complained "Your messing up my school uniform" "Oh sorry, hey come and see the new dress I got you, your boyfriend is going to love it" Rachelle smirked

Following her sister into her bedroom, Loretta watched as her sister reached into her wardrobe and pulled out an almost floor length burgundy dress with a slight split up the side "Oh wow, Rachelle, that is beautiful, I better get dressed now" Loretta said as she took the dress and scurried off to the bathroom

Coming out for the bathroom with her hair and makeup done fifteen minutes later Loretta looked around for her sister, seeing that she can't be ready yet Loretta went & knocked on Rachelle's door "Hey Rach, how are you getting on" Loretta called without opening the door "Im dressed but need abit of help with my hair, can you come in and give me a hand" Rachelle called back now through a partially open door

"Which hand would you like, my right or left" Loretta joked as she stepped into her sisters bedroom "Loretta" Rachelle said shaking her head

Now that both girls were ready to go and it was nearly time to be there anyway, Loretta sighed happily as she walked out the door towards the car "I cant wait to see Atem, oh man he's so handsome, even in his school uniform" she giggled blushing slightly "You really have it bad for this guy, don't you 'retta" Rachelle smiled at her sister as she got into the car

On the other side of Domino Atem, Yugi and Solomon were all getting ready for the girls to arrive, Atem however was still in the shower "Hey Pharaoh, your girlfriend's here" Yugi teased dashing away from the bathroom door "Shoot! I was so busy enjoying the warm water that I forgot that Loretta was coming" Atem muttered to himself as he hurried about washing the remaining soap from his body, turning the water off and getting out

"Yugi, the girls aren't here yet are they" Atem called to Yugi who was now downstairs "Ra damn it, I need to hurry up" Atem cursed to himself as he snuck into Yugi's room to get dressed

As Rachelle's car approached the game shop, Loretta closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it soon after. Seeing her sister sitting with her eyes closed Rachelle put her hand on Loretta's knee "Hey are you ok" Rachelle asked raising an eyebrow

Opening her eyes, Loretta looked at her sister "Yea I'm fine, I don't know why but I'm abit nervous, I only just saw Atem afew hours ago and even though he's my boyfriend, I'm nervous about seeing him" Loretta said as she looked at her sister

"You'll be fine 'retta, you look great and I bet Temmy cant wait to see you" Rachelle smirked picking up her sisters hand and giving it a small squeeze "Thanks Rach, your the best, we better get in there or else they might think something has happened to us, by the way Rach, dont call Atem 'Temmy' he hates it" Loretta said narrowing her eyes at her sister before getting out of the car

In the dining room of the Game shop Atem and Yugi sat at the table watching Solmon adjust his tie "Would you like some help, Grandpa" Yugi chuckled "Im fine thank you Yugi, now you boys need to behave tonight" Solomon chuckled and then glared at Atem

Seeing his Grand Father's reflection in the mirror Atem shrugged "Don't worry about me Grandpa, I always behave, its Yugi you have to keep an eye on" Atem chuckled as the door bell rung "I'll get it" Atem said dashing to the door

Feeling a strong hand on his shoulder Atem turned to see Solomon behind him "What did I just say? Go and sit down my boy, I will get the door" Solomon chuckled as Atem nodded and went back to his seat

Having the door open for them, Loretta and Rachelle smiled "Good evening Mr Motou, Merry christmas" Rachelle said bowing politely "good evening Ladies, please come in" Solomon said smiling back at the two girls and then stepping out of the way for them to pass

"Loretta? Wow you look beautiful" Atem said walking up to his girlfriend and kissing the top of her hand "Thank you Atem, you look very handsome yourself" Loretta said as she kissed his cheek noticing that his tie was the same colour as her dress

"Yugi, could you please pour the girls a drink while I get our dinner out of the oven" Solomon said to his Granson as he put the oven mitt over his hands "Sure Grandpa" Yugi nodded as he poured a drink for the two girls

Now that dinner was over and everyone was full, Atem poured himself a fresh drink, standing up and gently tapping his glass with the side of his knife "Excuse me everyone, there's something I would like to say" he started as he waited for his Grandfather and Rachelle to stop talking

"Sorry Atem, your free to speak now" Solomon said nodding at Atem "Loretta" Atem started as he put his glass down and walked over to her "you look so beautiful tonight and I have a very special christmas present for you" Atem smirked at her as he pulled a small box out of his pocket

"aww you didn't have to get me anything" Loretta smiled up at Atem as he stood next her chair "I know this maybe abit sudden, but after 5,000 years I finally have you back in my life again, I love you Loretta and I wanted to know..." he said going down on one knee and opening the box "If you would marry me" he smiled up at her

"Wow, I dont know what to say...Yes Atem, I will marry you" Loretta said as happy tears formed in her eyes, standing up and slipping the ring on her finger, Atem pulled Loretta into a loving embrace "You don't know how happy it makes me to have you say yes, I have been waiting all week for this" Atem sniffed as tears began to form in his eyes

"Please don't cry Atem, you will make me start" Loretta giggled as she pulled back abit from him to look into his eyes "I love you" she whispered kissing his nose


	8. Special Day

As the months passed, so did the seasons. It was a new year for Atem and Loretta and alot of exciting things were due to happen, one of which was their up and coming wedding at the end of the year.

"Um Loretta" Atem asked nervously as he tried for the second time to do up his tie "Does this look ok?" "it looks fine Atem, our wedding isnt for another three months yet so if you want help why dont you go to yugi's grandpa to help you" Loretta giggled

"I dont want to rely on him all the time Loretta, I have to learn to do this for myself, one day I might have a job where I have to wear a tie and I dont want to be running to Yugi's house every morning asking his Grand Father to do up my tie for me" Atem huffed after his small rant

"Atem, settle" Loretta gently ordered "you will get it if you just relax and take your time...Look and watch, this over here and that through there and then pull tight" Loretta said doing his tie up perfectly the first time

"H-how did you do that, I couldn't even get it after my third try" Atem said looking at his fiance wide eyed "I watched my Father do it every morning before work, even though we lived in Egypt he always dressed very formally, one day after watching him for so long he tested me to see if I was paying attention to what he did and sure enough just like yours I did it perfectly for him on my first go" Loretta explained

"Oh, so now I have to rely on you to do my tie up for me at the wedding?" Atem sighed raising an eyebrow "you will get it Atem, just keep practising and go slow, the wedding isn't tomorrow" Loretta giggled cupping Atem's cheek

"Thank you Loretta, but now I have a question? How do I take it off now that you have made such a wonderful job" Atem smiled "Now that bit is really easy, take the top piece up near your throat and gently pull on it while wriggling it & it will come undone" Loretta instructed watching her fiance undo his tie

"Wow that was easy, why isnt it that easy to put it on" Atem chuckled "Because if it was that easy, it would fall off" Loretta said laughing along with him and then kissed his cheek "ha ha very funny Loretta, now cone here you" Atem growled as he started to undo the top buttons of his shirt

"Easy Atem, dont forget we have school tomorrow and I don't want to be tired for P.E" Loretta complain faking a yawn "Loretta, I know your scheduel and I also know you dont have PE tomorrow" Atem smirked before wrapping his arms around Loretta's waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss

Melting into her fiances strong arms Loretta deepened the kiss until she couldnt breath "wow Atem, you've never kissed me like that before, what has gotten into you" Loretta panted "I love you Loretta and I'm just so happy to be marrying you, I've been waiting for so long for this moment to arrive" Atem smiled looking deep into Loretta's sapphire blue eyes

"and I'm happy that its you that I'm going to be marrying Atem," Loretta said looking at Atem, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight "we should get to bed now, its pretty late," Atem said caressing her cheek

Waking up the next morning it was the same routine, get up, put uniform on, have breakfast, go to school. Luckily though today was the last day of the week so Atem and Loretta were going to be able to spend the whole weekend together.

Several months passed and it was now a day before Atem & Loretta's wedding, Atem, however, was missing his bride to be because he had spent the last two days at the Game shop with Yugi. Sitting on his bed facing the dresser Atem was practising doing up his tie before the big event when he heard a knock at the door "Hey Atem, you in there" a partially deep voice said from the other side

"Just practising again" Atem chuckled as the door swung open "need some help?" Yugi said smiling at Atem "I actually don't this time, Loretta taught me a really good trick for doing it up" Atem smiled looking up at Yugi "You are so lucky to have met her Atem, just think what your life would be like if she would have never moved from Egypt" Yugi said plopping down on the bed next to Atem who sighed sadly

"My life would certainly be different...I miss Loretta so much, I haven't seen her since early yesterday morning when we were getting up to get ready for school, I wish I could see her before the wedding" Atem sighed again looking down at his tie "Only one more day and then you will be able to see her, I know how you are feeling..." Yugi said putting his hand on Atem's shoulder "When you had to go away I missed you terribly, we had formed such a strong bond over the four or five years that we were together that when you left I thought that my soul had gone with you & now when I see you and Loretta together, I realise that's what you two have done as well" Yugi smiled

"Thank you Yugi, that means a lot coming from you, to know that you support my relationship with Loretta and for the fact that I'm marrying her at such a young age makes me feel all the more confident about getting up there tomorrow and making her my wife" Atem said as he took his tie off and laid it out on the bed next to his jacket "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Atem, my life would be so different without you, I have no idea where I would be today if Grandpa hadn't given me the Millenium Puzzle...Speaking of Grandpa, he actually sent me up here to get you for dinner" Yugi chuckled

After dinner was had and the dishes where done, Atem decided to have an early night in preparation for the big day tomorrow.

 **With Loretta**

Sitting on the bed Loretta sat looking at her wedding dress that hung over her closet door "I can't believe Im getting married tomorrow" Loretta sighed happily, being in a daydreamy state Loretta didn't hear her sister knock and then come in "Loretta? Are you ok little sis, ive been calling you and you didnt answer" Rachelle said watching her sister still stare at the long white dress in front of her.

Snapping out of her trance Loretta turned around to look at her sister with tears in her eyes, seeing her sisters distress Rachelle went over to comfort her sister "Hey, what's wrong Loretta, why are you crying" Rachelle asked embracing Loretta "I love Atem so much but I don't know if I can do this, the more time I spend looking at this dress the more nervous I get"

"Oh Loretta" Rachelle sighed hugging her sister tighter "You can do it, I believe in you and you know what? Im going to be right there with you through the whole ceremony" Rachelle smiled "Thank you Rach, I cant wait to see Atem, he's going to look so handsome in his suit" Loretta smiled wiping her tears

"I'm so proud of you Loretta, I can't believe that after tomorrow you are going to go from being a Tutankhamun to a Sennen" Rachelle said as her eyes began to water "Do you think its ok if I give Atem a ring before I go to bed, i hope he hasnt gone to bed too early" Loretta said pulling a face at her sister

luckily for Loretta, Atem hadn't gone to bed just yet so they were able to talk for a while until Atem decided that he better get to sleep so he wasn't yawning at the altar in the morning "I love you so much Atem and I miss you even more, I cant wait to see you, it was so nice to be able to hear your voice again" Loretta sighed

"I love you too Mrs Sennen" Atem said cheekily and then chuckled "I bet you don't miss me as much as I miss you and I cant wait to see you in your beautiful dress, I should get going to bed now, good night Loretta my love" Atem said smiling "Good night Atem my handsome Pharaoh" Loretta giggled before hanging up

 **The next day - The day of the wedding!**

Turning up at Rachelle's house at nine to get ready for the wedding in the afternoon, Tea sat with Loretta helping her to do her hair and makeup "Wow Loretta, Atem is going to be really impressed when he sees you" Tea giggled "I think I'm going to be more impressed with him" Loretta giggled trying not to move too much as Tea did her eye shadow

Finally after hours of preparation Loretta, Rachelle and Tea were all ready to go, but something was wrong, Loretta had an uneasy feeling in her stomach "Um Rach, im not feeling very well" Loretta said gently rubbing her stomach "Im sure you will be fine, its probably just nerves, come on the limo is outside waiting" Rachelle said waving it off

"I dont think it is...I think im going to be sick" Loretta said as she quickly turned around and dashed off towards the bathroom "Oh no, this is not good, Tea you go and see if she's ok I will go out to the limo and try and stall the driver" Rachelle said to Tea as she nodded in agreement

Twenty minutes or so had passed and Loretta finally felt she was well enough and ready to go. Getting to the church Tea helped Loretta with her dress as she got out of the limo, seeing everyone standing inside Loretta gulped "Loretta? Are you ok, your not going to be sick again are you" Tea asked "No, I dont think so...I'm just really nervous" Loretta said placing her hand on her rapidly beating heart

"You can do it Loretta, im right here with you" Tea encouraged, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Loretta stood for a moment trying to calm herself down until she heard a familiar deep voice "Who's this beautiful young lady standing out here looking so upset" the voice said making Loretta gasp and open her eyes "Dad! Oh my Ra Dad!" Loretta said as tears pooled up in her eyes as she hugged her Father "I thought you were still in Egypt" "A little birdy told me you were getting married and I couldn't miss you youngest daughters wedding" Abydos said smiling down at his daughter

"I've missed you so much, is mum here too" Loretta asked with a sniff "Of course your Mother is here, she could never miss your wedding either" Abydos chuckled "I think everyone is waiting for you sweetheart, would you do your old man the honour of walking you down the aisle"

"I thought you'd never ask" Loretta giggled linking her arm with her Father as they walked down the path and to the chapel. Walking through the entrance way Loretta's favourite song started to play, a song that was relevant to the occasion.

Looking up with an excited gleam in his eye, Atem watched as Loretta gracefully glided towards him. Letting go of Loretta's arm, Abydos smiled at his daughter before giving Atem an acknowledging nod and taking his seat next to his wife.

Waiting for the crowd to be silenced, the minister started "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Loretta Tutankhamun and Atem Sennen, who have written their own vows, Loretta would you like to start first" The minister asked Loretta with a nod

"Ever since the day we met, you have been nothing but a true gentleman to me, as our relationship grew I knew it was you who I was meant to be with, I love you Atem" Loretta smiled looking into his deep violet eyes

"Atem? Have you got something you want to say to Loretta" The minister asked him, nodding in agreement Atem started "In the two years that we have known one another, I have never been so happy in all my life, the continuing comfort and support you have given me is very much appreciated and I will be proud to call you my wife, I love you too, Loretta" Atem said as he took her hand

Repeating after the minister and giving each other their appropriate rings, the minister smiled at the young couple "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you can now kiss your beautiful bride Atem" the Minister finished

Smiling at his new wife and taking a step closer to her, Atem smiled "Thank you Loretta, for everything" he whispered as he tilted his head, leaning in to give her a short but passionate kiss. Smiling at Atem, Loretta blushed "Thank you, Atem, ive really missed that" she whispered back before they both turned around to face their friends and family.


	9. Surprise

A special ch for SparklingDashofEgypt lol

* * *

Now that school was over for the gang and they had all graduated, they could finally start living their lives as young adults and new couples.

Atem and Loretta have now been married for six months, but Loretta has a little secret of her own that Atem was yet to find out.

Coming home from her doctor's appointment, Loretta came home to find Atem stretched out on the couch watching tv "Hey Atem, did you miss me" Loretta said smiling at her husband "Of course I missed you, how did your appointment go" Atem asked starting to look slightly concerned

"Well, um...Could you turn the tv off for a moment, there's something we need to talk about" Loretta said as she sat down next to Atem, taking his hands "Loretta, is everything ok?" Atem asked as he turned the tv off so as not to get distracted by it

With tears forming in her eyes Loretta smiled "Atem...Im pregnant" Loretta whispered as two big teardrops rolled down her cheeks, looking at his wife wide-eyed, Atem gasped "Is that true, am I really going to be a Father" Atem asked still wide eyed "Would I lie to you?" Loretta asked giving her husband a knowing look "No, I suppose not" Atem chuckled

Shaking her head at her husbands response, Loretta smiled "Thats not the finish of it though, the doctor I went to said that I could be as far as four months along already" Loretta said gently rubbing her stomach "w-wow really, that far" Atem gasped again as his eyes dropped to where her hand was on her stomach.

 **Meanwhile- On the other side of the neighbourhood**

Being such a lovely day outside Joey thought it would be nice to take his girlfriend Max to Domino park for a picnic, Joey packed up a bag of things to eat and drink, some of which he knew was Max's favourite.

"Hey Max, you ready to go" Joey called to his girlfriend who had just not long ago gotten out of the shower "Be there in a minute Joey, im almost done" Max called back pulling her top over her head.

Ten minutes later Max came out of the bathroom "Sorry I took so long, how do I look" she asked doing a small twirl on the spot "Wow Max, you look beautiful" Joey gaped with his mouth wide open "Are we going out or are you just gonna stand there staring at me" Max giggled

"Of course we are going, ladies first" Joey bowed rushing to the front door opening it for her "Thank you Mr Wheeler" Max nodded and then shook her head. Walking to the park hand in hand Joey smiled, noticing her boyfriend was happier than normal Max looked at him suspiciously "What are you smilin' about" Max asked raising an eyebrow "Am I not allowed to be happy" Joey asked looking at Max

"Of course you are but you're never usually _this_ happy" Max said narrowing her eyes at him slightly "Well it just so happens that I had a good sleep last night and its such a nice day today, to make things better Im with my girlfriend" Joey smiled kissing her cheek

Getting to the park and setting out their picnic blanket, Joey and Max made themselves comfortable as they began eating their lunch watching the kids play. After lunch was finished Joey reached into his pocket smiling "Hey um Max, I know it ain't your birthday yet for another couple of weeks, but ive got you something and I cant wait any longer" Joey said turning to look at her

"Oh Joey, that is really sweet, you didnt have to get me anything" Max giggled "I know, I know but I wanna give you this, its something really special" Joey blushed "Well what it is," Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Before I give you it, I wanna tell ya somethin', I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time and I saw how happy Atem and Loretta looked when they got married and well...I love you Max, you have helped me so much since we've been together and I was wondering if you would marry me" Joey asked sliding up onto one knee and opening the small box

"Oh Joey, what a beautiful ring...Of course, I will marry you, I love you too" Max smiled with tears in her eyes "Thank you Max, you mean so much to me" Joey said as he slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her "This is the best early birthday present ever" Max smiled studying her new ring "All we gotta do now is plan our weddin' " Joey chuckled


	10. Big News

"I hope Yugi is at home today" Atem said to himself as he put his phone up to his ear, after a while of the phone ringing someone finally answered "Hello Game shop, Yugi speaking"

"Hey Yugi, its Atem, I was wondering if Loretta and I could come around, we have some news that we would like to share with you & Grandpa" Atem said "Hey Atem, yea sure that's fine, we're not busy" Yugi said cheerfully

"Ok see you soon" Atem said as he hung up and then looked at Loretta "I dont know how Yugi and Grandpa are going to take some of this" he sighed "its ok Atem, i will be with you the whole time" Loretta smiled kissing her husbands cheek

Getting to the game shop and walking through the front door, the little bell went off above their heads "Yugi, we're here" Atem called "Come into the lounge Atem, Grandpa & I are in here" Yugi replyed

Walking into the lounge, Solomon turned to Atem "Good afternoon Atem and Loretta, I heard you have some news for us please sit down" Solomon said gesturing to the couch. Taking a seat on the couch next to Loretta, Atem cleared his throat "Um Loretta, do you want to start" Atem asked

"No Atem, Yugi and his Grandpa looked after you so I think you should tell them our news, you tell one half, I will tell the other half, Deal?" Loretta said raising an eyebrow at her husband "Ok Loretta, that's fair"

"Um Grandpa, Yugi, Loretta and I are going to be parents, Loretta is five months pregnant" Atem said with a small blushed "Congratulations my boy, Im proud of you Atem" Solomon said patting his back "That is awesome news Atem, any idea of what the baby is" Yugi asked jumping up to hug Atem

"I dont know yet, we were just on our way to the hospital for Loretta to have her scan" Atem smiled "Now I have some not so good news, Atem and I are moving back to Egypt, my Father has offered Atem a job working with him, since he used to be a Pharaoh, my Father is interested in what Atem knows that could help his studies" Loretta sighed

"A-Atem, is this true" Yugi stuttered as tears came to his eyes "Im afriad so Yugi, Im sorry I didnt tell you sooner" Atem said looking away from Yugi "So when are you two going back" Solomon asked looking at Loretta "Atem and I have agreed that a month after the baby is born we will go" Loretta said looking at Atem

"Im going to miss you Atem" Yugi suddenly said as he dashed over to Atem wrapping his arms around his neck "Yugi" Atem chuckled "we're not going for another five months yet" "I know but its not going to be the same without you around" Yugi said stepping back from Atem "I promise Loretta and I will come back every christmas to visit" Atem smiled

"Hey Atem, we need to get going, Im going to be late for my scan appointment" Loretta said nudging Atem with her elbow "Sorry Loretta, your right, we need to get going" Atem said as he got up "Just so you two know, if there is anything that you need I am here to help you in anyway I can" Solomon said nodding at Atem "Thank you Solomon" Atem nodded back as he took Loretta's hand and left the game shop

As they made their way to the hospital, Atem's phone suddenly rung "Hello Atem speaking" he answered politely "Hey Pharaoh, its joey, what are ya up to" Joey asked "oh, hi Joey, Loretta and I are on our way to the hospital, what are you doing" Atem asked "I was wondering if you and 'retta wanted to come around, max and I have a big surprise, the whole gangs gonna to be here" Joey said sounding excited

"Thank you for the invite Joey, we will be there in half an hour" Atem said to Joey nodding at Loretta "Sweet, catch ya later man" Joey said before hanging up "Where are we going in half an hour Atem" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow

"Joey has invited us to their house because he has a special announcement to make" Atem explained "Wow, thats so cool, I wonder what it is" Loretta asked looking surprised "he didnt say" Atem said shaking his head as they walked through the main entrance of the hospital

After waiting for a few minutes, Loretta was finally called and led into a small room by a nurse, getting up onto the bed and laying down, Loretta lifted her top "What do you think we will have" Loretta asked turning her head to look at her husband "It doesn't matter to me Loretta, whatever we have I will love them" Atem smiled picking up Loretta's hand and kissing it

Meeting the young couple the sonographer got to work taking the babies measurement and then stopped, looking from the screen to Loretta and then back again, noticing her worry Atem raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong" Atem asked fearing the worst.

"N-no nothing seems to be the problem but Im not able to take the babies measurements because there is two" the lady said smiling at Atem "What? A-are you sure" Atem asked wide eyed "positive and if they stop moving around I can find out their genders, if you would like" the lady said moving the scanner around to get a better view on the monitor

"What do you think Loretta, do you want to find out what our twins are" Atem asked looking down at his wife "if we were only having one I would have liked a surprise, but I guess our surprise is two, I would like to know the genders then we can prepare better for when they are born" Loretta smiled back at Atem

"Ok let me see if I can get the right angle...Oh there we go, the one at the front is a Boy and behind him...Is a girl" the lady smiled at Loretta "Hear that Atem, we are having a son and a daughter" Loretta said as Atem leaned down to kiss her softly "I know, I cant wait to see them" Atem beamed

Thanking the sonographer and leaving the hospital after Loretta's appointment it was now time to head to Joeys place for their big announcement, knocking on the door of Max and Joeys house Atem chuckled "seems like both of us have big news"

Answering the door Joey grinned "Hey guys come in" Joey said opening the door for them "the rest of the gang are in the living room", following Joey down the hall Atem and Loretta found the rest of the gang sitting around talking, dashing over to Loretta, Tea hugged her "Wow Loretta, I havent seen you in a long time, how are you" "Well um Atem and I have abit of special news for all of you too, but I'll let Joey go first" Loretta giggled

"Thank you Loretta" Joey nodded at her "Hey Max, you wanna help me out here" Joey pouted at his fiance "You big baby" Max sighed shaking her head "What?" Joey asked as everyone laughed "Ok now that Max is here, we have something to tell all of you, Joey asked me to marry him two months ago but I just found out yesterday that I'm three months pregnant" Max explained as the gang clapped

Narrowing his eyes at Atem, Joey smirked "I see someone has been a naughty Pharaoh" Joey said spotting Loretta's bump "Speak for yourself Joey" Atem smirked back watching Joey turn red "Boys" Loretta growled shaking her head "So I see you have something to tell us Loretta" Max asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea I do, some great and some not so great, Yugi already knows, but as Joey pointed out, yes I am pregnant as well, Atem just came with me to have my scan and it showed we are having twins" Loretta said "So whats da bad news then" Joey asked

"Loretta & I are moving back to Egypt once our twins are born, her Father has offered me a job with his archaeological team deciphering hieroglyphics and restoring ancient jewellary like what I used to wear when I was Pharaoh" Atem finished looking at his friends with gapping mouths "Are we ever gonna see you two again"Joey asked looking stunned as Max comforted him

"We will come back every year for christmas so Rachelle can see her Niece and Nephew and so I can see my Family" Atem said looking at Yugi who was trying to stop himself from crying, "Yugi, are you ok" Loretta asked sitting down beside him "Yeah, I will be" Yugi sniffed trying to smiled

"Im sorry if Ive upset you Yugi, it was never my intention" Atem sighed as he walked over to him putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder "I know Atem, but it seems like I've only just gotten you back and now you are leaving me and us again, I'm sorry for being such a cry baby" Yugi sighed

"Your not a baby Yugi, its natural for you to get upset when you miss someone" Loretta said pulling Yugi into a hug "I know you and Atem shared a bond for a long time but this is a really great opportunity for Atem and he's not going to get it anywhere else" Loretta explain softly as she felt Yugi's tears on her shoulder

"I-I know you are right Loretta but it seems like I'm only just getting to know you and now you and Atem are having twins and Im not going to be able to see them for a whole year..." Yugi started to rambled as Atem was calling his name "Yugi...Yugi...Yugi! Listen to me" Atem shouted raising is already deep voice making Yugi gasped

"Im sorry for yelling but you were getting yourself worked up, but you need to listen to me, its not like we are going somewhere that phones dont exist, Loretta and I will always keep in touch with you and as I said we will come back to Domino every year for christmas or if anyone decides they are getting married" Atem smirked nudging Yugi

"yeah I suppose you are right, I was just being silly and irrational its just everytime I think about you going to Egypt it reminds me of the time you left us and went back to the afterlife" Yugi sighed dropping his head and covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Yugi, i will never be going back there, I have a family here, in this life, I will be however over 12 hours away by plane but at least you can come and see me" Atem smiled trying to cheer Yugi up

After standing around talking for a while longer Atem, Loretta, Tea & Tristan all decided that it was time to go home, getting home


	11. Unexpected delivery

One fine and sunny day the gang decide to spend abit of time together at Domino park, relaxing and chatting, Atem of course is with Yugi, Joey & Tristan while Loretta on the other hand is relaxing with Tea and Max

"Hey guys, I totally forgot" Tea suddenly said "Yugi and I actually have a huge announcement to make while we are all together" "Oh no, you're not having a baby as well are you Tea" Joey asked glacing at Loretta "Joey!" Max scolded

"Thank you Max, No I'm not pregnant but Yugi & I are going to be getting married soon, he proposed to me last night" Tea said showing the other girls her ring "Yugi, you never told me you and Tea were engaged" Atem exclaimed "Sorry Atem, I had alot on my mind" Yugi said

"Are you _still_ worrying about Loretta and I going to Egypt" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "Well maybe a little"Yugi said with a blush rubbing his neck

As the gang sat in the grass under the trees enjoying each others company and the warm sunshine, Loretta suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, wincing slightly and hoping that Atem hadn't seen her reaction, Loretta turned her head away but unbeknownst to her Tea had seen her "Loretta, are you ok, what wrong" Tea asked wriggling closer to her

Giving Tea a weak smile Loretta sighed as the pain disspersed "Yea I'm fine, these twins are getting really big and I believe its the little boy that has a very strong kick" Loretta giggled looking at Atem out of the corner of her eye "Ok but you let me know if you start feeling anything else" Tea said locking her cerulean blue eyes with Loretta's sapphire ones

"I will Tea, I promise but I assure you it was just a kick" Loretta said chuckling nervously knowing full well it wasn't. Coming to sit near his wife Atem stretched, lazily laying his arm over Loretta's shoulders "Hey how about we go and get some Ice cream" Atem suggested looking around his other friends as they all nod

"No thanks Atem, I'm already fat enough as it it" Loretta giggled rubbing her rounded stomach "Ok then, but dont expect me to share mine" Atem chuckles poking his tongue out at his wife "You are far to cheeky for your own good" Loretta laughs, shaking her head and giving him a small push on his upper arm knocking him over

As Atem goes to get up however his foot accidently connects with Loretta's ribs "Loretta, are you ok, Im sorry for kicking you" Atem says as he moves closer to her caressing her ribs "Its ok Atem, you didnt hit me that hard, Im fine, go and get your Ice cream I will stay here" Loretta smiled kissing his cheek "I'll look after her for you Atem, she'll be safe with me" Tea said smiling at Atem

Watching her husband and the others walk off Loretta smiled 'Oh Atem' she whispered shaking her head "You are so lucky to have him Loretta, for all the years I got to know Atem, I really fell in love with his personality, not realising that him and Yugi were two seperate people" Tea said blushing slightly "I know what you mean and I think thats what made me fall in love with Atem too" Loretta giggled

After not having come back after twenty minutes Loretta started to get worried, "Where have thoes boys gotten to" Loretta said looking around to see if she could recognise her husbands unique hairstyle "I can't see Yugi or Joey anywhere" Tea said sounding equally as worried "Maybe I should give Atem a ring and see where he's gotten to" Loretta said taking her phone out of her bag but before she could put it up to her ear she felt another sharp pain in her stomach

"Um Tea, could you help me stand up please" Loretta asked in a whimper "Sure everything ok" Tea asked looking worried "I dont think so this time...ow" Loretta said as he face screwed up in pain "Maybe you should stay sitting down, the pain might go away if you sit still" Tea suggested "I...ow dont think so, I think these twins have chosen their own birth date" Loretta said as she felt another sharp bolt of pain

"Come on then, I will take you in my car, we will have to ring the boys from the hospital" Tea said trying to help Loretta up on her feet "Ow...ah Tea I think its going to take more than you to help me, I need Atem" Loretta said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Ok, let me ring him for you" Tea said as she put her hand out for Loretta's phone "Thank you...ahhh" Loretta cried as her contractions got stronger "Atem, its Tea, wherever you are you better hurry up, Loretta's in labour and her contractions are getting stronger" Tea said in a panic "I will be there soon, I'm so sorry we have taken so long" Atem said and then hung up

Hearing the phone call and seeing the distressed look on Atem's face, Yugi raised an eyebrow "Whats wrong Atem, who was on the phone" Yugi asked looking worried "it was Tea, I need to get back to Loretta, shes in labour" Atem said as he started to run and then came to a screeching halt when an ear piercing scream filled the air "That sounds like Loretta" Atem, Yugi and Joey all said in unison

"You need to get back to her man, she needs you, go" Joey encouraged "Joey's right Atem, go to Loretta and we will meet you at the hospital...Shoot Tea is with Loretta and will have our car" Yugi said as he remembered who Loretta was with.

Eventually getting to Tea and his wife, Atem knelt down next to Loretta "How are you feeling Loretta, Im so sorry I wasnt here with you" Atem said kissing his wife's temple "Where have you been Atem Sennen, Loretta needs to get to the hospital, she could have the babies any minute" Tea snapped scowling at Atem

Instead of making excuse Atem just frowned "I know and Im sorry, I only came running when I heard her scream but its a good thing I parked the car so close, while I pick Loretta up could you go over to our car and unlock it" Atem asked picking Loretta up bridal style and handing Tea his keys "Of course, I knew I could count on you Atem" Tea smiled and then turned to identify Atem Blue Mustang before heading off to unlock it and open the door

Straining a little under the weight of his pregnant wife with the twins still inside her, Atem finally got to the car, carefully seating Loretta on the back seat and closing the door behind her. Looking up at Tea, Atem smiled, "you better come with us, I think Yugi is going to be a while" Atem chuckled, shaking her head Tea got in the back seat with Loretta to help comfort her.

Getting to the hospital and parking in the drop off zone, Atem helped Loretta out of the car "Can you take her in while I park the car, I will be there as soon as I can" Atem said to Tea as she nodded.

Half an hour later Loretta was finally at the hospital and as predicted one of the twins was almost born "Now I want you to give one big final push and your first baby will be born" the nurse encouraged as Loretta started to push again. Screaming out in pain Loretta pushed once more until the wail of a new born baby was heard "Congratulations Mrs Sennen its a girl" the nurse said as she carefully carried the baby over to Loretta and placed the new born on Loretta's chest.

Smiling while she had the chance to rest before the other twin was Loretta looked down at her new born daughter "What a beautiful little girl you are, but what am I going to name you, maybe Daddy should help me decide" Loretta said gently caressing the baby's cheek with her thumb.

Meanwhile out in the corridor Atem was pacing back and forth along the wall in anxiety not know what was happening to his wife now that all had gone quiet "Atem, you are going to wear a hole in the floor, stop pacing, Im sure Loretta is fine" Tea said as she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder "Its too quiet in there, I heard the first baby being born but the second one shouldn't be too far behind, it is twins she is having" Atem said looking at Tea with concern written all over his face

"Not all twins are born close together, Im sure the other one will be born soon but its not helping with you panicking" Tea just got out as a loud scream was heard to Atem relief "Thank you for being here for me Tea, I think I would go crazy if I didnt have you to keep me sane" Atem chuckled dryly

Sticking her head out the door, the nurse looked up and down the hallway before spotting Atem, "Mr Sennen, would you like to come in, your second child is almost born and Loretta wants you to be there" the nurse said smiling at him "Of course, if I had found a park sooner I would have asked to come in while the first one was being born" Atem huffed as he followed the nurse

Coming into the small room where Loretta was Atem looked around as he spotted a small bundle in a baby warmer with the tag "Girl", smiling at the tan baby Atem sighed softly "I have a daughter" he whispered noticing her small tuft of ebony hair. Standing and gazing at the small baby Atem's thoughts were distrupted by a nurse talking to his wife "Come on Loretta, you can do it, you are nearly there" she said as Atem hurried over to be by Loretta's side

"Atem..." Loretta panted with a weak smile "Im here Loretta, now come on push as hard as you can" Atem said taking a seat next to her then taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze of encouragement "I...will try..." Loretta whispered as she pushed again and then passed out "No! Loretta, Loretta, can you hear me" Atem said as his anxiety rose once again "She's going to be ok Mr Sennen, she must be absolutely exhausted after that..." a nurse said placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him down "But I have a surprise for you, would you like to hold your new born son" she smiled handing him a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket

"Thank you" Atem nodded as he carefully took the baby with tears in his eyes "Have you come up with any names for these two very beautiful little babies" a nurse asked as she looked between Atem and the newborn "I think I would have to talk to my wife before that decision is made" Atem chuckled "We will leave you to bond with your son now, if Loretta wakes up and is in any pain at all dont hesitate to call us" the nurse said smiling at him as Atem nodded a thank you and then watched them leave.

Standing up to stretch his legs from sitting for so long, Atem looked down at his son "Welcome to the world, my son, I am finally able to meet you" he whispered as the baby began to stir, giving a small yawn the young boys slightly rounded eyes slowly fluttered opened revealing deep violet irises that matched Atem's own.

Hearing her husband whispering and the sound of a newborn baby cooing Loretta slowly wakes up, turning towards where Atems shadow can be seen reflecting on her bed "Cant you whisper quieter" Loretta growls and then smiles "Sorry Loretta, I did try to be as quiet as possible, I was just having a talk to our son but look, his eyes are the same colour as mine" Atem beamed

"He's deffinitely your son then, no one has eyes as beautiful as you" Loretta said with a smirk and then giggled when she saw Atem blush "What are we going to name these two, any ideas" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "Maybe since he has your skin tone and eye colour but not shape how about Heba" Loretta smiled

"I love it and the name Heba is the Egyptian version of Yugi, but what about our daughter, she needs a name too" Atem reminded her "Of course she does, I had one in mind but it really only works with my old surname, maybe one will come to me" Loretta smiled with a yawn

Placing Heba down in his warmer, Atem took his seat next to Loretta's bedside to watch over her as she slept, only having been asleep for ten minutes or so a quiet knock was heard at the door "Mr Sennen, you have visitors, are they ok to come in" the nurse whispered noticing Loretta was sound asleep

"Who is it" Atem asked "One young man looks abit like you and the others say they are your friends" the nurse replied "Oh, yes of course they can come in, Loretta's just not long ago gone to sleep so can you tell them to be quiet" Atem whispered as softly as his deep voice would allow "Of course Sir" the nurse nodded before walking out

On the other side of the door in the hallway the nurse came back to Yugi, Tea, Joey, Max and Tristan "You may go and see Mrs Sennen and her twins, but you must keep your voice's down she's just not long ago gone to sleep" the nurse said glaring slightly at Joey "Can you take us to her, please" Yugi asked politely "sure come this way" the nurse said leading them to her room

Hearing another knock on the door Atem looked up "Come in" Atem said quietly as Yugi and the rest of the gang came in "Oh my goodness, they are so beautiful Atem" Tea smiled as happy tears came to her eyes "Thank you Tea, its only because I have such a beautiful Wife" Atem smiled looking at Loretta "have they got names yet Atem?" Yugi asked looking at the little boy "Only our son, we cant quiet come up with a name for the little girl though" Atem whispered looking disappointed

"What about Shiera, for your daughter, I think she looks like Shiera" Tea whispered tilting her head from one side to the other "I think we will have to wait until Loretta wakes up to make that decision" Atem chuckled "Well they are his children after all" Max giggled

After having been in their room for a while, Loretta began to wake up with a big yawn "Hey guys, what are all you doing in here" Loretta asked still looking weary "Im sorry if we were too loud Loretta, we came to look at your beautiful twins, if you dont mind I have a name suggestion for your daughter" Tea said

"No you weren't too loud, Oh? Thats really nice what did you come up with" Loretta asked yawning again "I thought the name Shiera suited her" Tea smiled "well her brothers name ends with an 'a' and it works with our surname , ok so now we have Shiera Rose and Heba Yami Sennen" Loretta said proudly


	12. The BIG move

After being born three weeks too early, Loretta and Atem's twins were now Nine weeks old and growing rapidly, now because they were over a month old Loretta and Atem were packing up getting ready to make their big move to Egypt

As she knelt down on the carpet packing a box of her belongings, Loretta thought about all the good times she had, had in Domino from the time she had met Atem to the time not so long ago that the twins were born. But they had to go Atem had a very special job waiting for him, one of which would help her Father greatly.

Coming into the bedroom Atem sat down on the bed next to his wife "Are you almost ready to go, I just put the last box into the truck, by the way Yugi and Tea are here to say good bye" Atem said putting his hand on Loretta's shoulder "Yea, I just need to put the last of my stuff in this box and then you can take it to the car" Loretta smiled at her husband with a sniff.

"Whats wrong Loretta, why are you crying" Atem asked lifting her chin up to look into her eyes "We have just had such good memories here that im really going to miss this place" Loretta explained "I know, Im going to miss this place too, I feel sorry for Yugi that Im leaving him but he's said he will come and visit us" Atem smiled kissing Loretta's forehead, helping her to her feet

Walking out into the lounge holding Atems hand Loretta smiled at a Tea and Yugi "Hey guys" Loretta said as her eyes began to water again "Hey Loretta, I cant believe you guys are leaving, I'm going to miss both you you so much" Tea said hugging Loretta

"I cant believe it either, the time has gone so fast and the twins are almost three months old" Loretta said hugging Tea tighter "Atem, best of luck for your new job your going to do great" Yugi sniffed punching Atem's arm lightly "Thank you Yugi, I really appreciate you saying that because I know how hard it is for you seeing me leave" Atem smiled pulling his little brother in for a hug

After all the goodbyes were said Atem helped Loretta load the twins into the back seat of the car, giving Tea and Yugi one last hug, Loretta got into the car before Atem pulled away from the curb and sped off towards the airport. Placing her hand on Atems knee Loretta smiled at her husband "We are finally going back to Egypt" "I know, its going to be so different for me this time" Atem said giving his wife a quick kiss

Now that they were at the airport they met Joey and Max who were going to take Atem's Mustang to the port to be put on the ship with their belongings "Good luck in Egypt guys, we will make sure ya beautiful 'stang is put on the ship" Joey said patting Atem's back as he passed him the keys "Thanks Joey, your the best friend a guy could have, could you do me a favour please" Atem asked looking at Joey "sure buddy, what is it" Joey asked raising an eyebrow

"Can you look out for yugi for me, he was really upset when we left this morning and I dont know how well he is going to cope once i am actually gone" Atem sighed "Of course I'll watch out for him, Yugi is my best friend" Joey grinned "Ok well, we better get going, we dont want to miss our plane but before we go I just want to say thank you for everything Joey" Atem nodded

"No prob Pharaoh, catch ya later" Joey smiled giving Atem one final high-five "Bye Joey, you ready to go Loretta" Atem said looking over at his wife "Coming Atem...Its been so nice getting to know you Max, good luck with your baby once its born" Loretta smiled at her best friend trying not to cry

Saying goodbye to their friends for the final time Atem, Loretta and their twins Heba and Shiera went off into the airport and boarded their flight bound for Cairo "Here we go Loretta, time to start another new life" Atem chuckled taking Loretta's hand as the plane took off up into the sky

Watching the plane climb higher and higher into the sky Joey smiled "Well Maxy it looks like we're not gonna see them for a long time" Joey said wrapping his arm around his fiance "I know, Im going to miss Loretta" max sighed "Hey, we better get the Pharaoh's Mustang to the port before the ship leaves without us"

Unlocking the doors and jumping into the car, Joey felt something in his back pocket "What the-" he exclaimed jumping back out again. Reaching into his back pocket Joey pulled out an envelope "Oh no, I know what this is, if Max finds out I didn't give this wedding invite to old Temmy & Loretta she's gonna kill me, oh well" Joey sighed shove it in the cars glove box.

 **In Egypt**

After nearly Thirteen hours of flight, Loretta and Atem's plane finally touched down in Cairo. Getting off the plane and finding their bags Atem and Loretta searched the airport for two familiar faces. Starting to get worried that they hadn't turned up Loretta sighed "Oh where can they be?" "Who are we looking for Loretta?" Atem asked as he follwed his frantic wife "My Parents were meant to come and pick us up but I cant see them anywhere" Loretta said as she kept an eye out for her Father

Half an hour later, Loretta finally spotted her Mother "Mum, over here" Loretta waved using her only free hand so as not to drop her daughter "Loretta, we have been looking everywhere for you, how was your flight" Rosetta asked as she gave her daughter a hug and kissed the top of her Grand-Daughters head "It was good, poor little Heba didnt really like take off, but once we were in the air he was fine" Loretta smiled looking over at Atem talking to her Father

"Are you looking forward to coming to work with me" Abydos asked Atem "Of course, I may be abit rusty at translating the heiroglyphics at first but I'm really looking forward to it" Atem smiled "Thats really good to hear, it will also give me a chance to get to know you better" Abydos smiled

"Aww, its so nice to see my Husband and my Father getting along, Im kinda glad I married another Egyptian" Loretta giggled "Im really proud of you Loretta, Atem is such a wonderful young man and I can see he's an even better Father" Rosetta smiled as she watched Atem playing with Heba

"Hey, how about we get these kids home Rosetta, they must be exhausted from their long flight, come on follow us out to the car" Abydos said as he began walking towards the exit of the building "I cant wait to go home, its been so long and I've missed you two so much" Loretta said as she wrapped her arm free arm around her Mothers waist and hug her slightly

Getting to the car, Loretta and Atem put the twins in their car seats while Rosetta helped Abydos load their bags into the boot "Thats the last of them, looks like we are all set to go" Abydos said as he shut the boot "Well you better get in dear or else I will leave you at the airport" Rosetta giggled as she started the car and put her belt on

The ride home was a very memorable one for Loretta as she recognised the old school she used to go to and all the houses that her friends lived in "I cant believe I'm finally home" Loretta whispered as she felt a gently hand on her knee, looking up Loretta saw Atem smiling back at her "You will have to introduce me to your old friends"

"I will but there are two people who I want you to meet first" Loretta smiled "Oh? And who is that" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "my younger brother and sister" Loretta said with happy tears coming to her eyes "You never told me you had younger siblings" Atem stated "I do but I just never talk about them because Rachelle got a bit jealous" Loretta giggled

Turning in the driveway of their house, Rosetta turned to smile at her Daughter "Here we are, we're home, take Atem in and get your self settled Aby and I will bring in the twins and your bags, Ive set your old room up for you and Atem except with one change" Rosetta smirked.

Jumping out of the car and taking Atem's hand Loretta beamed "Come on Atem, lets go inside" Loretta said excitedly as they walked up the path towards the front door. Stepping inside Loretta looked around remebering the house she grew up in "Celina, Rafael, Im home and theres some one with me who I want you to meet" Loretta called

Coming out of her bedroom after hearing a familiar voice, Celina walked up the hallway, going wide eyed when she saw the person that the voice belonged to "Loretta? Is that really you" Celina asked with tears in her eyes "Hey Celina, long time no see, little sis" Loretta said as she embraced her baby sister "Hey, whose the hottie" Celina whispered in her sisters ear not quite quiet enough for Atem to hear

"Celina, this is my husband Atem, Atem this is my little sister Celina" Loretta said introducing the two "what a pleasure it is to meet you Celina" Atem nodded "Woah your voice is deep" Celina said making Atem blush "oh ah Thanks" Atem chuckled "Hey 'retta, Mum and Dad told me you had twins a while ago, where are they" Celina asked looking around "Mum has the twins but they should be in by now, maybe Heba needed changing" Loretta giggled rolling her eyes

"Ooh I want to meet my new Niece and Nephew, I'll come and help you" Celina offered as she skipped off outside "Are you going to be ok in house for a minute while I go and get the twins" Loretta asked wrapping her arms around Atems waist "I dont see why not, Im not a baby anymore" Atem smirked wrapping his arms around Loretta's neck "Thank you for being there for me Atem, I love you" Loretta whispered before giving her husband a short chaste kiss "I love you too, Loretta Sennen" Atem smirked reciprocating the kiss

"I knew i shouldn't have left you two alone together in the house, I wont be getting any sleep tonight" Celina teased sarcastically, poking her tongue out at her big sister "You are just jealous that you dont have a loving husband like I do" Loretta teased back hugging Atem tighter and laying her head on his chest "Loretta, you're embarrassing me" Atem whispered in a growl "Sorry Atem, we're only playing" Loretta smiled kissing Atems cheek

"Im sorry too Atem, maybe I am abit jealous, Loretta got all the boys at school because of her good looks, she exactly like Rachelle, she must be following in her footsteps" Celina said rolling her eyes "I sort of know how you feel, even though I dont have an older sibling, I have Yugi and he's like a little brother to me and he used to always to get annoyed when I would win any games we played" Atem chuckled

Now that they had been home for afew hours and everything was unpacked and the twins were settled, it was now dinner time. For Loretta it was like old times, helping her Mother prepare the food, set the table and then wash up at the end, having had such a long day and noticing how much Atem was yawning, Loretta decided it was time they went to bed.

"I still cant believe I'm back in the old house I grew up in" Loretta said with a yawn slipping her nighty over her head and climbing into bed "No wonder i liked you when we met, you have such a lovely family Loretta, including your Father, he and I have so much in common" Atem smiled as Loretta wriggled over and laid her head on his chest "You know Atem, that was kinda something I was a little worried about when my parents first met you on our wedding day, I knew they would like you but being married so young was a hard one for me, my Mother was twice my age when she married my Father" Loretta explain snuggling closer to Atem to get comfortable.

"Loretta, can I ask you something" Atem asked blushing slightly "of course, what is it" Loretta whispered as her eyes grew heavy after another big yawn "Will you...will you kiss me again like you did this afternoon, I miss our intimate times together now that the twins have been born, your always so busy with them during the day and are really tired at night" Atem said as he cleared his throat

"Loretta, Loretta...Oh well maybe in the morning" Atem smirked as he kissed his wifes forehead and then drifted off to sleep


	13. Atem's new job

It had been a week and a half since Loretta and Atem had moved over to Egypt but today was the first morning of Atem's new job with Abydos. Even though it had only been a week the twins were growing rapidly, Heba specifically was starting to look more like Atem as the magenta highlights of his 'spikes' were starting to show.

Sitting at the breakfast table with his Father-in-law slowly drinking a cup of coffee, the two men sat chatting, Atem asked questions to Abydos about the job and Abydos asked Atem about his past life as Pharaoh "Well we better get going, we have to be at the dig site by Nine and its already half past eight" Abydos said looking at his watch and finishing his coffee

"Please excuse me for a moment, I want to say goodbye to Loretta before we leave, if that is ok" Atem asked "Of course it is, she's your wife and I can see how much you love her" Abydos nodded to Atem as he too finished his coffee and put the cup in the kitchen

Walking quietly into their room, Atem smiled upon seeing Loretta sitting up in bed feeding Shiera, sitting down on the bed next to his wife and kissing his daughters head Atem looked up at Loretta "I've just come to say goodbye, your Father and I are going to work now but I don't know what time we will be home, will you be ok with the twins" Atem asked as he watched Shiera feeding but glancing at her Father every so often.

"I thought I heard you and my Father talking, your voices are so similar but may that's what woke miss Muffet up, she heard her Daddy talking" Loretta cooed looking down at her daughter who was almost asleep "I'll be fine with the twins Atem, I have mum and Celina to help me" Loretta whispered as to not wake her daughter

"Ok then, if your sure, I will have my phone on me at all times if you need me to come home" Atem assured her kissing his wife's forehead "You better get going Atem, I can hear my Fathers truck running" Loretta ordered "I love you my Queen and I will miss you" he swooned blowing her a kiss from the door "I will miss you more my Pharaoh, love you Temmy" Loretta called in a whisper as the door was shut

Meeting Rosetta on the way out, Atem said a quick 'good morning' as he dashed out the door to jump into Abydos's truck "ready for your first day" Abydos asked backing out the driveway "I hope I am of some help to you and your fellow workers, its been so long since I have read hieroglyphs let alone written them" Atem explained "I've been studying ancient ruins for over 30years and will be by your side the whole time, so if there is something you can't decipher, I'm sure I will be able to" Abydos said as the cruised down the highway out towards where the pyramids could be seen rising in the distance

"Egypt is so different from when I was Pharaoh, but I remember it well especially the Pyramids, I believe the smaller one was being built when I was in about the twentieth year of my reign, wow I feel old" Atem chuckled "And yet no one would think that you were a Pharaoh five thousand years ago" Abydos added

"H-how did you know that" Atem asked looking at his Father in law wide-eyed "I've been talking to Loretta, she is the one who filled me in on how you two met up and even how one year forgot her birthday" Abydos chuckled "If it hadn't been for my adoptive brother Yugi reminding me what that special day was, I would have never lived it down but I did make it up to Loretta" Atem smiled

"I'm glad my Daughter chose someone like you Atem, you are a very kind and caring young man," Abydos said as they arrived at the site "Come this way Atem, there are some old friends who I wish for you to meet". Getting out of the truck and heading over towards where Atem could see people digging and examining things, Abydos turned to Atem and smiled "Atem, I would like to introduce you to two of my work colleges and dearest friend, Arthur Hawkins and- " Abydos said as he was cut off by Atem "Solomon er- I mean Grandpa, what are you doing here" Atem asked in surprise

"You two know each other?" Abydos asked raising an eyebrow as he watched Atem hug Solomon "Solomon was the one who looked after me after I regained my body and the boy Yugi I was talking about is his Grandson" Atem said as he pulled away with a big smile on his face but kept his hand on Solomon's shoulder

"Well it definitely is a small world, have you gentlemen discovered anything recently" Abydos asked as Arthur turned to him "Yes and they have only just been dug up, I believe it is some type of jewellery, but we can't seem to figure out where on the body it would sit" Arthur said as he realised who he was talking to "Oh my goodness, Pharaoh, is that you" Arthur exclaimed not believing his eyes

"Nice to see you again Arthur, yes it is me and I finally found my name, with help from Yugi and his friends, so you don't have to call me Pharaoh anymore, I go by Atem" Atem said putting his hand out for Arthur to shake "Well Atem, it certainly is nice to see you again, how have you been" Arthur asked while shaking Atem's hand

"As you might have been told, I'm now happily married and have a pair of beautiful twins, one Boy one Girl" Atem beamed "Yes Solomon told me you had gotten married, who is the lucky girl" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow "my Daughter" Abydos said proudly puffing his chest out slightly "No way, your Loretta, well isn't that a surprise, congratulations Phar- I mean Atem" Arthur smiled patting Atem's back

"Now back to these artifacts, do you mind if I have a look," Atem asked looking between Arthur and Solomon "Go ahead, these are probably things that belonged to you anyway, my boy" Solomon said directing Atem over to the location where the items were

Once Atem saw what it was that Arthur had been talking about his eyes widened "I-I recognize those, they look like the old neck bands that my Queen gave me" Atem said as he reached out to touch them "D-did you say, Queen? That is amazing, but I thought they looked too big to be bracelets" Arthur said smiling

"Yes I did, I found out from Ishizu before Loretta and I started dating that she is the reincarnation of my Queen, by the way, Solomon, what is the name of this site" Atem asked turning to Solomon "Your Father-in-law called it AT01, because he was the one who found it" Arthur explained

"Oh! Why did you call it AT01" Atem asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Abydos "Well for a start, it didn't have a name but Solomon, Abydos and I made an amazing discovery, a stone monument carved with hieroglyphics which when translated read "Atem Tutankhamun." "T-That's my name..." Atem interrupted, " At that time though we didn't understand who the name belonged to until Abydos found a carving of you on a back wall of what we realised was your tomb, the exact same tomb it seems where Solomon found Yugi's Millenium puzzle" Arthur explained to Atem

"So you named this site after me? What does the 01 mean?" Atem asked, "Well that's easy..." Abydos chuckled "It was the first ancient ruins that I had found" "Well I am honoured that you named ann Archaeological site after me" Atem chuckled "well you were a Pharaoh but something I've been meaning to ask you Atem, when you mentioned before about a Queen giving you these 'neck bands' as you called them, do you remember who the girl was" Arthur asked

Nodding and then looking at Abydos, Atem smiled "It is the reincarnation of the girl I now call my wife" Atem smiled "I cannot believe it, my daughter was once your Queen, do you remember anything else, Atem" Abydos asked "I remember for my Queen's birthday, I gave her a ring...It was gold but I can't recall what stone was in it now" Atem said rubbing his temples

"If you can't remember, it's ok, it was a long time ago now, would you like to come and help me search for other items while you think," Abydos asked smiling at Atem as he nodded

 **In Japan**

Today was the day of Max and Joey's wedding and everyone was ready and waiting for the bride, but something was wrong, being that she was over nine months pregnant Max was anxious. "Hey Tea, how long until the limo gets here," Max asked Tea as she paced her living room "It should here any minute, something wrong," Tea asked looking concerned for her friend

"Um...We may have to cancel the limo and call an ambulance, I've been having strong contractions for the past half hour" Max smiled sheepishly "What! Why didn't you tell me" Tea exclaimed picking up her phone "I didn't want to alarm anyone, I need to get to my wedding, contractions or not, I'm not leaving Joey at the altar," Max said determinedly seeing the limo pull up in the driveway

Getting out the limo and climbing in as carefully as she could, Max cringed when she felt another stronger contraction "Max, are you sure you're going to make it, now that we are in the car we could get the driver to take you to the hospital"

Sitting and thinking for a minute, Max nodded "Excuse me, instead of taking me to the church for my wedding, could you take me to Domino hospital please" Max asked while trying not to wince as another contraction hit

 **At the wedding**

Joey stood up at the front of the church with Yugi with a massive grin on his face "Oh man Yug' I can't believe I'm marrying Max today but I'm gettin' a little worried, she shoulda been here by now" Joey said as his grin turned to a frown as he looked down the aisle for his wife to be "I'm sure she will be here anytime soon" Yugi encouraged "you know how brides can be" "Yea, I remember what Loretta was like when her and Temmy got married" Joey chuckled

"Speaking of Loretta and Atem, did you invite them," Yugi asked narrowing his eyes at his best friend "Of course I did" Joey snorted then turned bright red "Joey!" Yugi growled, "You didn't give them their invitation before they left, did you?" Yugi asked "Yea I did, I put it in the glove box of Temmy's Mustang," Joey said proudly "Joey! That boat takes four weeks to get from Japan to Egypt" Yugi exclaimed "Well at least they will get it" Joey shrugged as his phone rung "Oh its Tea, hey what's up" Joey said answering his phone

Hanging up his phone Joey had a look of pure joy on his face "Joey? Why are you so happy" Yugi asked almost concerned "Max is in the hospital, in labour" Joey beamed "Oh? So what do you want to do, we can't just go and leave everyone here" Yugi explained "No, we cant, but I have a better idea, can you ring up and get the limo back here," Joey asked

"Of course, I'll be back in five minutes" Yugi said as he dashed down the aisle and out the door "Excuse me, everyone, there's been a change in plans, Max and I are still gettin' married but right at the moment she's in the hospital having our twins" Joey explained "But where did Yugi go" Serenity asked her big Brother "He's gone to get the limo back here so we can go to the hospital, so I can be with Max and I'm gonna marry her there" Joey smiled at his younger sister

Ten minutes later the limo arrived outside the church "Come on guys lets go" Joey called as he walked towards the limo then stood holding the door open for everyone. Arriving at the hospital Joey jumped out of the car and ran in the main doors of the hospital "Excuse me, can you tell me where my Fiance Max, is, she's havin' our babies" Joey asked "Ah floor 2 room 3" The receptionist told him as he dashed towards the stairs

Luckily for Joey, Max was still in the throes of giving birth but he had missed the first one being born "Oh man, first I forget Loretta and Temmy's invite and now I miss the birth of my first child, Max is so gonna kill me" Joey muttered to himself as he paced back and forth past the door

"Joey, hey hows Max getting on" Yugi asked plopping down on a chair to regain his breath "She's already had, one twin and it sounds like she's still havin' the other" Joey explain to his best friend and Sister who was now by his side "Its ok big brother, I'm sure Max will forgive you for being late" Serenity smiled trying to cheer Joey up "I should have never made her get married to me today, we both knew she was coming up to her due date, I'm such an idiot, we could've waited a couple of days until these two were born" Joey sighed

As Joey stood looking out the window glumly, a nurse stuck her head out Max's room door "Joey Wheeler?" she asked "Yea dats me, what's up" Joey asked turning around looking a bit happier "Your Fiance is looking for you, Congratulations sir you have two very healthy little girls" the nurse said with a smile "Girls!" Joey exclaimed "Let me in there, I wanna see my three princesses" "Right this way" the nurse offered to open the door for Joey, Yugi and Serenity

Walking into the room Joey's eyes went wide "Wow, what beautiful little girls" "Hey Joey, keep it down would ya, the girls are sleeping" Max growled "Sorry sweetheart, how are ya feelin' anyway" Joey asked kissing Max's forehead "I'm a bit tired and sore but I'm ok" Max smiled weakly at Joey "hey, have you decided what to name the the girls" Joey whispered as he noticed Max drifting off to sleep "Sadie and Shannon" Max said with a big yawn as she closed her eyes and got comfortable in bed "Have a rest, Max, you deserve it, come on guys lets go out while she sleeps" Joey said as Yugi and Serenity turned to walk out of the room

Two hours later another nurse stuck her head out the door of Max's room "Your Fiance is awake if you want to come back in and see her" she offered "Of course I do, but I was just wonderin', is there anyway I can marry her here at the hospital" Joey asked the nurse "You sure can, we have a minister here all the time, mostly for funerals but he can do weddings as well" the nurse explained

"Sweet, could you get him for me, I want to Max to become my wife and today was the actual day of our wedding but I know she will be too weak and exhausted for me to take her out of hospital" Joey explained "Ok, let me go and see if he's busy and I will be back in ten minutes" the nurse said as she hurried off

Smiling happily to himself, Joey walked in the door but right at the wrong moment "...So yea, instead of giving the invite to them he put it in the glove box of the car" Yugi said finishing his sentence "Joey! I can't believe you! You seriously forgot to give Loretta and Atem our wedding invite" Max glared at him "Yug'! Why did you tell her" Joey asked glaring at his friend "I-I didn't mean to Joey but Max asked why Atem and Loretta weren't here and I couldn't lie to her" Yugi explained smiling sheepishly

"Yes I did forget to give Temmy our wedding invite, I'm really sorry Max, I was gonna give it to him when we were talking in the airport parking lot and only remember once I sat down in his Mustang that it was in my back pocket" Joey said as he dropped his head looking ashamed of himself "You know Loretta is my best friend and if I weren't laying in this hospital bed you would be dead joey Wheeler" Max threatened as a look of pure terror showed on Joeys face

After sitting and talking for a while, there was a knock on the door "Come in" Max called, walking into the room with the nurse the minister nodded at Max "Congratulations on your two beautiful little girls" he said with a smile "Joey, what's going on?" Max asked curiously raising an eyebrow "I wanted to still marry you today Max, so I asked the nurse if there was a minister or somethin' here that could marry us, I even brought the rest of our guests with me" Joey said pointing to the door as Max's Mum and Dad came in as well as Joey's Mum and Tea

"Well, why not, I still have my dress on, did you remember the rings?" Max asked "Of course, that is something I would never lose or forget," Joey said as he took them out of his coat pocket and handed them to the nurse

"Ok, well we might as well get this ceremony started, Max do you take Joey to be your lawfully wedded Husband" the minister asked "I do" Max replied as she slipped the ring on his finger "and do you, Joey Wheeler, take Max to be your lawfully wedded Wife "I do" Joey replied grinning at Max as he slipped her ring onto her finger " Very Good, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Joey you may now kiss your bride" the minister said nodding at Joey as he leaned over to give Max a very passionate kiss to which the rest of the crowd 'awwed' at.

"Congratulations you two, I wish you many happy returns for the years to come," the minister said as he nodded to both Joey and Max and then headed out the door


	14. Another Wedding

Three months had passed since Loretta, Atem and their children had moved to Egypt, Atem was doing really well in his job and was now able to translate difficult to read Hieroglyphics, what pleased Abydos more was what Atem was finding in his digs.

Coming home from work that night, Atem plopped down on the couch next to Loretta "Hard day at work today, Temmy" Loretta giggled as Atem looked at her and rolled his eyes at the nickname "work was great actually but its taking a bit for me to get used to this heat, its alot hotter here than in Domino and so working in it really wears me out" Atem sighed "well lucky for you, I have good news" Loretta smiled "look what I just got in the mail this afternoon" Loretta said holding up a purple envelope with both of their names on it

"Is that what I think it is" Atem asked staring at the envelope "it sure is, Yugi and Tea are getting married" Loretta smiled as she opened it showing the sky blue and pink invite "So when is this happening?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "Next week" Loretta responded as Atem frowned "Oh, i dont know if I will be able to make it, your Father and I are on the verge of a big discovery" Atem sighed "Wow Atem that's really good news, what have you found" Loretta asked trying to cheer him up

"We're not sure yet, we found a big underground tunnel today but could only get a few meters in, due to it being blocked off, I have a feeling though its the entrance to a tomb" Atem said sighing again "Atem, whats wrong, thats an amazing discovery, why are you so down" Loretta asked looking concerned for her husband "I-I think it might lead to where my Father was burried, I recognized some of the Hieroglyphs on the walls" Atem said in an almost whisper

"Aww Atem, Im so sorry" Loretta said as she pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing his back "Thats the thing about doing a job like this, sometimes you can find things that are amazing and make you really happy and then there are times like this where you wish it had never been found" Atem sighed turning his head to rest his cheek on Loretta's shoulder

 **One week later**

It was the day of Tea and Yugi's wedding and everyone was nervous. But there was a big surprise coming for the newly weds, Loretta and Atem's plane was due early in the morning and they were to be picked up by Joey and taken to Rachelle's place.

Even though they had been sent an invite to the wedding, none of the gang new they were coming, except Max because everyone knew Joey would never be able to keep at secret especially from Yugi. At seven am Joey was instructed to go to the airport to pick up something for Loretta's sister and take 'it' to her house, the plane would be arriving at half past.

"What on earth am I doing at the airport at this hour, I need to be helping Yug' get ready for his wedding" Joey muttered to himself as he stood waiting impatiently with his arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot. Suddenly a little boy toddled up to Joey and hugged his leg, looking down at what was attached to his leg, Joey's eyes widened

"No way, it can't be, I must be dreaming, that hair, thoes eyes, where are your Mummy & Daddy little man" Joey asked as they little boy pointed back through the crowd to where Joey spotted a familiar looking hair spike "Now I am dreaming, Pharaoh?" Joey asked even though Atem couldn't hear him

Finally getting to Joey and his son Atem put his bag down and smiled at his best friend "Surprise" Atem chuckled "Hey Pharaoh, hows Egypt treating you" Joey chuckled at Atem's expression at the old nickname "It has been good actually, but im glad to be back in Domino" Atem smiled "its good to have you back, everyone has really been missing you, hey where's Loretta? Did she not come back with you" Joey asked looking around for her

"Of course she came back with me Joey, she's my wife, I think she took Shiera to change her nappy" Atem explained as he noticed Joey looking at him now with Heba in his arms "Woah, you've really been working out over there haven't you" Joey mused noticing the muscles in Atems arms and how tight the front of his shirt was.

"This is what you get when you do digging for a job" Atem teased flexing a muscle "Mr Sennen, are you showing off again" said a female voice with a giggle. Seeing the owner of the voice, Joey smiled "Hey Loretta, hey little Princess, how are you guys" Joey said as he ruffled Shiera's hair, getting a raspberry in return "Hey Joey, yea we are good and I cant wait to see all my friends again" Loretta said giving Joey a hug

"Speaking of the guys, we better get you guys to Rachelles so you can ready for the wedding this afternoon, even though lookin' at you Temmy, you look like you are already" Joey commented as he only just realized Atem was in a suit with a tie that matched his eyes

"Thank goodness for bathrooms on airplanes" Atem chuckled as he began to walk out towards the airport car park. Taking off from the car park Joey made his way to Rachelles, "You guys stay in the car while I go to the door, Rachelle doesn't know that we have come back and I want to surprise her" Loretta told everyone in the car as they drove along

Once they got to Rachelle's, Joey parked back away from the house so that his car couldnt be seen, quietly getting out of the car Loretta crept along the foot path and up to the door. Hearing a knock on her door Rachelle grumbled "Who can that be at this hour, lucky I have to be up early" as she went to the door and opened it, looking at her little sister wide eyed

"Morning Rach" Loretta giggled looking at the shocked expression on her sisters face "Loretta! Is that really you? I can't believe it, what are you doing back here in Domino" Rachelle asked still in shock "Yes Rachelle, it is me, I was wondering if Atem and I could stay with you for a couple of days, Yugi is getting married this afternoon so we have come for his wedding" Loretta explained to her sister

"Of course you can, you and Temm- I mean Atem can stay in your old room, your dress and his tie are still in their from when you two got married, by the way where is your husband" Rachelle asked looking around as Atem jumped out from behind Loretta

"Are you talking about me Rachelle" Atem smirked as Rachelle squealed and then hugged him "Sorry Atem...Wow, you really have been working hard these past few months" Rachelle noted, feeling the muscles in his arm "Rachelle, would leave my husband alone" Loretta complained rolled her eyes as Atem blushed at the attention he was getting

"Hey, where are your little ones, I want to see my favourite Niece" Rachelle said when she noticed neither Atem or Loretta didnt have them "my friend Joey is looking after them in the car" Atem explained

"I will come out to the car and help you two with your bags so I can see them, they must be so big by now?" Rachelle said as she moved past Loretta and out towards the car that Joey had moved closer to the house "you won't believe how big they are now, Heba even looks like a small clone of Atem and he's only Nine months old" Loretta giggled as they came to the car.

Introducing her sister to Joey, the four of them made their way back into the house with six bags and two babies, Loretta with Heba and Atem with Shiera, being that she was slightly smaller than her Brother and lighter. "Thank you for picking us up from the airport Joey, it was good seeing you again" Atem smiled patting his friend on the shoulder "I actually didn't know I was pickin' you guys up, Max tricked me. It was only when I saw little Heba that I knew who I was pickin' up" Joey explained

"Well, thank you very much anyway Joey, we are definitely going to see you at this wedding" Loretta smirked and then giggled "Ha ha, very funny Loretta, Max still reminds me everyday how I didn't give ya the invite when I had the chance" Joey frowned folding his arms "I really need a rest after that long flight, see you later Joey" Loretta called as walked back to the house hearing Joey start his car then drive off

"Hey, what time is the wedding guys?" Rachelle asked looking at her sister "its not until two so we still have four hours, do you mind watching the twins while we have a rest, I think the jetlag is starting to kick in" Loretta sighed letting out a huge yawn "Sure I dont mind, just leave me their bag with the nappies and everything" Rachelle smiled "Thanks Rach, their bag is in the living room" Loretta called from the hall as she stumbled into her room and flopped down on the bed.

Three hours later Loretta woke up next to Atem who was in nothing but his boxers and was still sound asleep sprawled out next to her "Atem...Time to wake up now" Loretta whispered in a sing songy voice as she drew small circles on his toned tan chest

Ten minutes later Atem was still asleep, well pretending he was. "Atem, I know you are awake and if you dont open your eyes in the next two minutes, Im not going to kiss you, ever" Loretta threatened to which Atem's eyes immediately opened, as he looked over at Loretta with a smirk.

"You dont mean that, you could never not kiss me, you love me too much" Atem smiled "maybe, but at least I got you to open your eyes, we better get up and get ready we only have an hour" Loretta said as she started to get up

"Well the church is only five minutes away and it will only take me five minutes to put me suit back on, why dont you lay back down with me and rest for a while" Atem said in a very sauve voice "Come on Atem, we dont have time for you and your hormones to start playing up, we have this wedding to go to and as Yugi's best man he would be disappointed if you weren't there, plus it takes me alot longer to get ready then you" Loretta said starting to look annoyed at her husbands antics

"Please Loretta, just five minutes I promise" Atem pleaded giving his wife his best puppy dog pout "Dont look at me like that Atem, you know I already think your eyes are beautiful without you doing that...Ok five minutes and no funny business" Loretta sighed and rolled her eyes laying down next to Atem who had his head propped up on his hand

"So about that kiss?" Atem asked smugly "Didn't i just get through saying no funny bussines" Loretta smirked "Ok , no funny busisness, just one kiss and then i will leave you to get ready" Atem said as he sat up, putting his arms up in surrender

"I dont trust you Atem Sennen, I know what you are like when it comes to 'quick kisses' " Loretta giggled wagging her finger at her husband "oh come on Loretta, give me abit of credit" Atem sighed "I'm sorry Atem, I should have more faith in you" Loretta smiled reaching over and kissing his nose

"Is that all I get" Atem pouted looking at the tip of his nose "I'll make you a deal, if you let me get ready first, I will kiss you for ten minutes, only if you let me get ready first, deal?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow "Ok Loretta, you win, go and get your beautiful self ready, I can wait 10 minutes" Atem smiled watching his wife get up off the bed and change her dress.

Only after afew minutes Atem got up and wrapped his arms around Loretta's waist while she was doing her hair "it hasnt been 10 minutes Temmy, remember our deal" Loretta said lightly scolding her husband "I know, but you look so beautiful in that dress and I cant help myself" Atem complained

Being unable to resist his charms Loretta pushed Atem down on the bed kissing him down the side of his neck and onto his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt Loretta continued kissing down his chest, caressing his hardening nipples with her thumbs which in turn elicited a moan from Atem "You wanted attention, now your getting it" she smirked as she came back up to lock her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Half an hour later once both Atem & Loretta were sweaty and worn out, Loretta realised that they were going to be late to the wedding "I blame you for this" Loretta growled pointing at her messed up hair as she redid it in the mirror "Dont stress Loretta, you look fine" Atem said cooly as he did the buttons back up on his shirt and put his tie on

"I am not going to Yugi and Tea's wedding looking like we have just had sex Atem" Loretta growled getting even more frustrated with her hair "Here, let me help you...close your eyes and take a deep breath...now release, there doesnt that feel better? We still have fifteen minutes before the wedding starts, just finish doing your hair and then we can go" Atem said calmly massaging Loretta's back and shoulders to calm her down

"Thank you Atem, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I do feel alot better now" Loretta smiled as she turned around placing a kiss on her husbands cheek

 **On the other side of Domino**

Standing at the front of the church with Joey, Yugi waited anxiously pulling his phone out of his pocket every few minutes and checking it "Yug' , buddy whats wrong" Joey asked noticing his friend become more and more nervous by the minute "I dont know why Atem isn't here yet, you did remember to get them from the airport this morning didnt you" Yugi asked, looking up at his best friend

"Of course I did, Max wouldnt let me forget" Joey sighed as he spotted Max walking towards him "who's talkin' about me" Max asked raising her eye brow specifically at Joey "Poor ol' Yug' is stressin' that Temmy isn't gonna show" Joey explained as Max took her place across of Joey

"Its ok Yugi, Im sure Atem will show, they may have missed our wedding but they won't miss your's" Max assured him "I just hope you are right" Yugi sighed as he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, quickly pulling it out and reading the screen Yugi gasped "oh its Atem...He said they are on their way" Yugi beamed heaving a sigh of relief

"Oh man, sounds like ol' Temmy is gonna be a Father again" Joey chuckled as Yugi and Max gave him harsh glares "Joey!" they chimed.

Moments later a black car pulled up outside the church, stepping out of the car was Loretta, Rachelle, Atem and the twins, quickly rushing inside and handing the twins to Solomon, Atem and Loretta took their places up at the front of the church "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in, good to see ya Pharaoh" Joey teased "I am so sorry that we are late Yugi, it's my fault I was tired after our long flight so I had a sleep and Loretta couldnt wake me up" Atem lied blushing slightly as he looked at his wife while ignoring Joey's comment

"No worries, Im just glad you are here, its good to see you again" Yugi smiled leaning forward and putting his hand out for Atem to shake "Im glad to be back I..." Atem started as he was cut off by the sound of the music that started to play

Turning to look down the aisle, Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of his new wife to be "Wow" Yugi gasped as she came to stand beside him in her long flowing wedding gown

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention the minister started "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Tea Gardener and Yugi Motou, who have written their own vows, Tea would you like to start" The minister asked her with a nod

"Ever since the day we met, you have been nothing but a true gentlemen to me, showing me how to play duel monsters and even risking your own life to save me, I love you Yugi" Tea smiled looking into his innocent amethyst eyes as she slipped the golden band onto his finger

"Yugi? Have you got something you want to say to Tea" The minister asked him, nodding in agreement Yugi started "throught all the years that we have known one another, I have never been so happy in all my life, the continuing comfort and support you have gave me appericated greatly and I am proud to call you my wife, I love you too, Tea" Yugi said as he took her hand slipping the ring on

Repeating after the minister, he smiled at the young couple "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you can now kiss your beautiful bride Mr Motou" the Minister finished

Standing up on almost his tip toes Yugi cupped Tea's cheek in his hand "You look so beautiful today and I cant wait until we start our new life together" Yugi smiled as he tilted his head to the side giving Tea a short but passionate kiss, Pulling away Tea smiled down at Yugi "This is the best day of my life and I wouldnt be here if it werent for you" Tea smiled back at him


End file.
